The Legend of Korra, Book 5: Renewal
by WrenLoK
Summary: A Korrasami continuation fic. Korra embarks on a new kind of journey as her relationship with Asami unfolds, starting in the spirit world. Mako and Wu run a political campaign for the Earth States while Korra and the United Republic leaders deal with an imprisoned Kuvira. But right when the dust settles, Korra's dark Avatar visions return and a new threat from the Red Lotus arises.
1. Chapter One: The Spirit World

**Chapter One: The Spirit World**

* * *

><p>An explosive array of stars lit up the rich blue sky of the spirit world. Korra lay back among a sea of pink flowers and breathed in deeply, bathed in the starlight.<p>

Beside her Asami's breathing slowed to match her own. Her green eyes were locked on the vast galaxy above them, rolling dark hair fanning out behind her amidst the blossoms. They had been in the spirit world what Korra thought to be at least a full day, although the way time moved here it was sometimes difficult to tell. Some moments made it seem little more than an hour had passed, and other times Korra felt she could have been there forever.

'Amazing,' Asami said softly. 'It's hard to want to go back when you're in here, isn't it?'

'Right now it is,' Korra responded. 'It's felt a lot scarier in here sometimes. This is, actually, the nicest the spirit world has ever been.' Asami's brow furrowed slightly and Korra explained. 'Iroh once told me that your emotions become your reality in the spirit world,' she said. 'And since I'm the Avatar, my emotions have an even greater effect. I guess I'm pretty happy right now.' She smiled modestly, and Asami returned the look.

'I'm happy too,' she said. 'And I'm so glad we did this together. I really like you, Korra.'

Korra felt a blush rising in her cheeks and sat up a little on her elbows. 'I … really like you, too.' Her heart began to beat faster and she glanced up at the night sky, unsure how to continue. 'Have you … always felt this way about me?'

Asami turned over on her side and rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. A small smile emerged from the corner of her lips. 'I guess, _yeah_. I mean, I've liked you ever since I met you. But waiting in that healing hut to see if you and Jinora were going to make it out of Harmonic Convergence alive — I think I realised it was more than that.'

Korra sat silent for a moment, taking it in. Then a thought struck her. 'Wait,' she said awkwardly, giving Asami a quizzical look, 'So you mean … those times when — like when you you took me driving — that was you … flirting with me?'

Asami laughed softly. 'A little bit, yeah.'

'Wow.' Korra flopped back into the flowerbed, a little lightheaded. Apparently I'm not very good at taking hints.'

'There was a lot going on,' Asami reminded her.

'I didn't realise how _I_ felt until I couldn't bring myself to write to anyone but you, and even then, there was too much else in my head to really understand what it meant,' Korra said. 'Now I kind of wish I'd let you come with me to the Southern Water Tribe … or at least, written to you sooner.'

Asami shook her head. 'You were hurt,' she said. 'You needed the time. There's no way to change anything that happened in the past, and there's no need to. We're here now.' She reached over to touch the Avatar's hand, and Korra turned her palm over so Asami could thread her fingers through hers. 'Let's start over.'

* * *

><p>Bolin lay on the cool tiles at the edge of the pool in the Sato estate, one hand dangling into the water. Pabu was asleep on Bolin's belly, rising and falling with each of the earthbender's breaths.<p>

Wu floated past on a rubber ring, wearing sunglasses indoors and sipping an icy drink. At the other end of the pool, Mako sat on the edge with his legs hanging in, a pen clamped between his lips, sifting through a stack of papers.

'So I say, let's design a campaign plan that we can take through the Earth States to help each one establish a democratic party,' Wu said, sweeping his fingertips through the water and taking a sip from his straw. 'We'll need some posters. Mako, find someone to design us some posters with my face on it: "President Wu wants You: Join the Party Now" or something like that.'

'Um. Sure.' Mako frowned at the disarray of paperwork in his hands. 'Concerning the smaller states … I don't have a lot of information on potentially worthy candidates at this stage. I think I need to do some more research.'

'Ughhh.' Bolin sighed pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. 'I'm so bored, you guys, can we do something _other_ than talking politics for a while?'

'Now Bolin, the fate of the entire abolished Earth Kingdom is being discussed here,' Wu said. 'We're talking _very_ important politics, and it's going to be first and foremost in our minds for some time. Right Mako?'

'Yeah, I need a break.' Mako set the stack of papers aside and jumped in the pool.

Bolin sighed. 'I miss Korra and Asami.'

Mako shook the water out of his eyes and stretched out to float on his back. 'It's only been two days, Bolin. Give them some time.'

'No mover projector, no satomobiles … I can't imagine how they're having a much more exciting time than us. I mean, what do you even eat in the spirit world? They've gotta be back soon.'

* * *

><p>Korra ran nimbly along the river bank, as fast as her legs could carry her.<p>

They had been walking near the base of Hai-Riyo Peak when a flock of young dragon-bird spirits had appeared out of nowhere, dipping and diving above their heads and teasing Korra and Asami to chase them, leading them slowly around the lowest curve of the mountain. Korra had a feeling the dragon-birds were guiding them towards the waterfall, and she couldn't wait to see it.

On the other side of the bank Asami was running just a few feet ahead of Korra, her longer legs allowing her to carry herself with slightly more ease than the Avatar.

'Come on, Asami!' Korra called out. 'Hurry up!'

She heard Asami's laugh echo between the trees. 'What are you talking about? I'm ahead of you!'

'Not for long.' With a sudden spurt of energy Korra sprinted forward. A shiver ran down her spine as a couple of the dragon-birds dipped down to fly just above her head, so close she could feel their spiritual energy coursing through her.

Glancing to her left, Korra just managed to catch a glimpse of Asami darting swiftly between the trees. They were almost neck and neck. But just as Korra was beginning to gain a lead, the river bank started to curve around the base of the mountain and put her at a disadvantage. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the river and she came upon a fallen tree stretching from bank to bank up ahead. As the dragon-bird spirits surged skywards, Korra bounded across the log, drifting into position on the other bank a mere foot in front of Asami and almost causing the two of them to collide.

'Hey!' Asami swerved out of the way and kept running.

'I'm not cheating, I promise!' Korra laughed. The curve sharpened dramatically and she sped up, but Asami dodged ahead of Korra and hurtled around the bend first, just as the dragon-birds came swooping down in front of them again, heading straight for them. Asami skidded to a halt and threw her arms in front of her face in an instinctive block, but instead of coming into contact with her the dragon-birds vanished instantly, leaving behind an explosive shimmer of pale blue light.

Korra stopped just short of running smack into Asami's back.

'What happened?' Asami stammered, whirling around to face Korra. 'Where did they go?'

'I don't know,' Korra said. 'Maybe … maybe they sensed that your spiritual energy isn't very strong.'

'Oh.' Asami's face fell.

'Hey, it's your first time in the spirit world. It's okay. We have this instead.' Korra took Asami by the shoulders and turned her around.

The light of day had disappeared as they'd reached the other side of the mountain, leaving everything swathed in a milky moonlight. The narrow river widened into an enormous circular pool of clear blue water, filled by a magnificent waterfall cascading down a white cliff protruding from the mountainside.

'It's beautiful,' Asami whispered.

Korra nodded. 'Shall we camp here tonight?'

* * *

><p>The meeting had run far longer than Tenzin had anticipated. By the time he would make it back to Air Temple Island he knew that Pema and the children would be fast asleep. He sighed and rubbed his temples. If there was a next time, he would know not to put Wu, Suyin and Lin in the same room together ever again. He glanced at President Raiko, who appeared to be extremely close to nodding off and was surely thinking the same thing.<p>

'There won't _be_ a trial because we aren't going to give her one,' Lin said. 'What is the point? All of the evidence has already been presented to us, and we're the ones who would trial her!'

'I know it doesn't make sense to you, but I still want to try and do what I can do reconcile with Kuvira,' Suyin sighed. 'She apologised to me after Korra rescued her. I feel like we owe her the respect of a fair trial in order to come to the best conclusion about her sentencing.'

Wu slapped one hand on the table and covered his face with the other. 'How is it that we owe respect to a woman who tried to kill all of us with a giant mecha robot and also sabotaged my coronation?'

'I have to agree with Wu,' Tenzin said tiredly.

'Me too,' Raiko said. 'There are not enough foreseeable benefits given the effort it would take to present a full trial. Not to mention, Kuvira has already verbally accepted whatever punishment we see fit. She does not need to be offered a defence.'

Suyin was silent for a moment. 'All right,' she said finally, 'So no trial. What then, is the sentence?'

* * *

><p>Korra woke suddenly in the middle of the night, feeling slightly uneasy. The rushing sound of the waterfall lulled her back to calm and she looked up at the starry sky. Sometimes she searched for constellations that reminded her of the Avatars. There was one pattern she always saw that resembled an arrow, like Aang's tattoos. The missing presence of her past lives was still a constant, dull ache deep inside her that she was reminded of all too often. Almost daily she whispered a private, silent prayer to Raava, begging for a way to reconnect.<p>

Korra turned over towards Asami's bed roll next to hers, and realised with a tiny panic that it was empty.

'Asami?' Korra sat up and scanned the area. She could not think of anything worse than losing Asami in the spirit world. There were far too many dangerous things that could happen. She jumped to her feet and began to look around.

It wasn't long before she came around the other side of the pool and saw Asami sitting up on the rocks behind the waterfall, barefooted, arms hugging her knees to her chest. Relief flooded Korra and she made her way over.

'Hey,' Korra said, stepping carefully around puddles scooped into the rock, 'Glad I found you, I was scared for a moment. Can you please not go exploring without telling me? It can be kinda dangerous out here.'

'Sorry,' Asami whispered. 'I … needed a second alone.'

Sitting down beside her and seeing her face in the water-dappled moonlight, Korra realised suddenly that Asami was crying. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

Asami gave a shaky sigh and stared out unblinkingly at the waterfall. 'It's just … I keep thinking about my dad. We were just starting to get to a place where I could be around him again, and then ….'

'He saved all of us,' Korra said, putting her hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami looked up into Korra's eyes and smiled weakly. 'You did too,' she said.

'We couldn't have done it without Hiroshi,' Korra continued. 'Or without you. If you hadn't coming up with those hummingbird suits, I don't know how I would have gotten to Kuvira.'

'It was my father who made them worthwhile. Varrick and I couldn't even get them off the ground.' She gave a soft smirk and sighed. 'I still can't believe he's really gone.' Asami leaned into Korra and the Avatar put her arm around Asami's shoulders, unsure what else to say.

'I want to hold a memorial service as Future Industries when we get back,' Asami continued. 'Just something small, not in the public eye. For those who saw what he did.'

'Sounds like a great idea,' Korra said. 'Whatever you want me to do to help, just tell me.'

'Thank you, Korra. That really means a lot to me.'

They sat still together for a little while longer, enjoying the raging quiet of the rushing waterfall. Eventually Korra hopped down off the rock and approached the fall, stretching her hand out to touch it with her fingertips, feeling the harsh pressure of the crashing water.

'I wonder what it would happen if I tried to bend this,' she mused, leaned sideways and tilting her head up to see where the water poured down from the lip of the cliffside. 'Wanna see if I can - whoa!' Korra leaned so far that she slipped on the wet rock and fell right through the waterfall, into the pool below.

'Korra!' Asami bolted upright, almost slipping herself, and hurried around to the other side of the fall to see if Korra had surfaced in the pool, but after several excruciating seconds there was no sign of her. Just as Asami was contemplating jumping in, she felt something push her from behind and she plummeted straight into the cool depths, bobbing to the surface with her hair plastered to her face, as Korra laughed so hard from the bank she had to put her hands on her knees.

'Agh! _Korra!_' Asami groaned, trying not to laugh. 'Get back in here.'

Korra grinned and lilted easily into a backflip, splashing into the water. Asami dipped her head beneath the surface again to smooth out her hair, coming up to take a long, even breath. Korra dove down and swam under the water for a good minute, relishing in the deep and quiet darkness. She saw Asami's legs treading water and resurfaced right in front of her, gladly inhaling the fresh air.

Asami grinned. 'The Sato estate pool doesn't really compare, does it?'

Korra laughed and hoisted herself up onto the bank, letting her legs dangle in the water. Asami swam forwards and rested her arms on the edge of the rock, looking up at Korra.

'I can't believe we were trying to destroy a giant mecha robot just over a week ago, and now we're here,' Korra said. 'More to the point, I can't believe how peaceful I feel.'

'That's a good thing,' Asami said, climbing up to join her. 'It makes me feel at peace too.'

They walked back around the giant pool towards their campsite, dried off and sat back on their bed rolls against the trunk of a tree, stargazing once more. It was impossible not to look at the incomparably extravagant sky of the spirit world.

Korra picked out her constellations again and although it made her strangely nervous, she decided to share them with someone else for the first time. 'You see those stars there, three on the left, three on the right, and three in a triangle below?' she said to Asami, pointing at the sky. 'I like to think that's Aang.' She felt suddenly emotional saying it, and had to hold back tears. 'I can't find him or my other past lives inside me anymore, so I'm always looking for them elsewhere.' Her voice wavered as she added, 'It helps sometimes.'

'I can't even imagine what losing that connection must have been like,' Asami said quietly. She shivered and scooted closer to Korra so their bodies were just touching, and Korra could almost feel her own warmth spreading to Asami. She took Asami's hand in both of her own.

'I still have Raava,' Korra whispered. 'I don't know if I'll ever find Aang and the others ever again … but I hope so.'

'I hope so too.' Asami looked at her. They were so close their faces were almost touching. Asami reached out with her free hand and tucked Korra's hair behind her ear.

Korra felt a soft thrill of excitement run through her and had to look away. 'I mean, if I can recover the Avatar state after being poisoned then maybe one day I can recover the connection too. If Harmonic Convergence can cause new airbenders to awaken then I guess anything's poss—'

'Korra?'

Korra turned back to face her and as she did so Asami kissed her on the lips. Taken by surprise Korra almost instinctively pulled away, but Asami lifted her hand and pressed it gently to the Avatar's face, and Korra relaxed into the kiss, responding by moving in and placing her hand on Asami's waist.

When they broke apart Korra thought her heart might explode, it was beating so hard. Asami, pink-cheeked and grinning, whispered, 'I've wanted to do that for a while.'

Korra was speechless and could only blink with her lips still slightly parted. Asami laughed and kissed her again on the cheek, pulling her down so they were lying on their sides, face to face.

Asami seemed to catch on to the fact that Korra was struggling for words. 'You don't have to say anything,' she said. 'Just be here.'

Korra lay back on her bed roll, fingers laced through Asami's, and listened to the rushing of the waterfall. This was different to anything she had ever experienced, so far away from everything else that had been battling inside her head for the past few years. Very different, in the best way possible.

This was a renewal.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon in the next chapter... <em>

**_'Asami,' Korra whispered, stopping still in her tracks. 'This might sound crazy, but as we walk through here you cannot let any emotion show on your face.' _**

**_'Why? Do you know where we are?' _**

**_Korra nodded ever so slightly, her features a blank slate. 'We're in the realm of Koh, the Face Stealer.' _**


	2. Chapter Two: The Realm of Koh

**Chapter Two: "The Realm of Koh"**

* * *

><p>The sentence had been passed two days ago.<p>

Tomorrow she would be transferred from the Republic City Prison to Zaofu Penitentiary Centre.

She stood with her back against the wall furthest from the cell door, allowing the coolness of the concrete to seep into her skin, calming the muscles in her arms that were taut with a restrained rage. Twelve days ago they had stripped her of everything. She had been standing against this wall for almost two hours; the same amount of time Suyin Beifong had been sitting on a stool in front of the cell door.

'I did whatever I could,' Su said, and it was the third time those words had left her lips.

Kuvira raised her head, finally managing to look Su directly in the eyes. 'Why are you here?'

Su was silent, unblinking. She shifted uneasily on the stool, as if eyeing a caged animal that was coming too close for her liking. 'I have always done what I could for you,' she said. 'I just want you to understand that.'

Kuvira had nothing to say. She broke her gaze, looking down at the ground. Her forehead was beaded with perspiration, dark hair hanging down around her face. She heard the stool scrape the floor and knew Su had gotten up to leave.

'I need to know,' Kuvira said suddenly, and Su stopped in her tracks, turning back around. 'What say did the Avatar have in my sentence?'

A small crease appeared between Suyin's eyebrows. 'None,' she said simply.

The word sent an unexplainable shock running up Kuvira's spine. 'None?'

'As far as I am aware Avatar Korra has not even heard word of your sentencing. She has been away from Republic City for the last five days.'

'What?' Kuvira tore herself away from the wall and seized the platinum bars of the cell door. 'Where is she?'

'Why do you need to know?'

Kuvira sucked in a breath, almost unable to speak for all her anger, but she kept her composure. 'When the Avatar returns, send her to me. We need to talk.'

Su's face was unreadable. 'I'll pass on the message. Goodbye, Kuvira.' She turned and left down the long hallway.

Clinging to the bars with one hand, Kuvira turned around and sunk down against the platinum cage. After the mercy Korra had shown her in the wake of the battle, she could not understand why the Avatar hadn't had a hand in deciding her fate. Surely Korra's compassion extended beyond the spirit world, for surely Korra was the only one who could understand. There were many extraneous things Kuvira could handle, but being locked in a prison cell was not one.

The sentence was fifteen years.

* * *

><p>Tenzin was sure his head had only just touched the pillow when he was woken by the sharp voices of Jinora and Ikki.<p>

'Dad! Wake up! Mako and King Wu are here!'

'Jinora, I thought Wu wasn't King anymore—'

'Yes he is, he's just not a real King, he's a _representative_ King — anyway Dad, the ferry just arrived. Meelo's down at the dock already.'

Tenzin opened one eye to see his two daughters standing shoulder-to-shoulder at the foot of the bed. 'What are they here for?'

Jinora and Ikki shrugged, expectant smiles plastered on their faces. Their father turned to look at Pema, who was pretending to still be asleep, but Tenzin recognised the unmistakable ghost of a smile on her lips.

'Go down and meet them, I'll be there in a minute.'

* * *

><p>'Korra.'<p>

A soft, sweet voice trickled into her mind, intruding upon her dreams.

'Korra. Hey.'

Korra breathed in deeply, slowing becoming aware of her surroundings but not yet opening her eyes. 'Hmm?'

'You've been sleeping for hours.' She could hear the smile in Asami's voice, then felt a hand on her back, fingertips stroking the space between her shoulder blades. A thin singlet the only thing between her skin and Asami's.

'Huhhhhhh.' Korra sighed; if anything, the touch on her back was lulling her back to sleep. 'Five more minutes.'

'I read my entire manual on steam generation while you were asleep,' Asami teased. 'Come on, you want to get back to the portal before it gets dark again, right?'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Korra finally opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light of day, and found Asami sitting right beside her, flipping through the pages of a mechanical engineering magazine with one hand. She closed the magazine and slipped it into her bag.

'So, which way back to the portal?'

Korra pushed herself up on her hands and sat up cross-legged, scanning the sky until she spotted the yellow beam that would direct them to the Republic City spirit portal. She yawned hugely and stretched her arms, shaking off the sleepiness. She gave Asami a reluctant smile and said, 'I don't want to go back.'

'Neither do I,' Asami said. 'But I can't keep the Avatar away from the world for too long.'

* * *

><p>'Do you work out much? I've been training with air-push-ups recently, they're very difficult to master.' Meelo was posing on a large rock overlooking Bolin, casually flexing his arms. 'I'll probably have muscles bigger than yours soon.'<p>

Bolin rubbed the back of his head and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 'Uhh, well I kinda don't _work out_, work out, but I guess I —'

'Excuuuse me, comin' through! The King is in the house! Or, the temple. On the island. _Whatever_.' Wu swept past Bolin as he stepped off the ferry and strode up the steps towards the temple, with Mako strolling behind him. Up above they could see Jinora, Ikki and Kai running down to meet them.

'Hey, guys!' Mako grinned and waved at the young airbenders.

'Hi Mako!' Kai said happily. 'What are you doing here?'

'We're here on an important democratic mission,' Wu said proudly. 'First stop on the campaign, Air Temple Island!'

'Actually, we're here to see if any of you had heard from Korra,' Mako said. 'We're setting off soon for the Earth States Campaign and Korra said she would be interested in helping us make it happen. We don't really want to leave until we can let her know our plans.'

'We haven't heard from her at all,' Jinora said. They continued up the steps. Meelo and Ikki conjured spheres of air beneath themselves and sped ahead of everyone else. 'But I'm sure my dad would be happy for an excuse to send me into the spirit world and check on her and Asami. Right, Dad?'

Tenzin was waiting for them at the top of the steps. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt,' he said. 'It would be helpful to update Korra on Kuvira's sentencing and the status of Republic City as soon as possible, especially if she's going to embark on the campaign with you, King Wu.'

'Yes! Can I go right now?' Jinora clasped her hands together hopefully.

Tenzin looked at Mako, who nodded. 'All right,' Tenzin said. 'I'll come with you and watch over your body. Everyone else can go in for breakfast.'

'Gladly,' Bolin said. 'Let us know how it goes!'

Jinora and Tenzin continued on up the hill towards the meditation pavilion. Jinora sat down in the centre of the pavilion with her father beside her. 'See if you can find Korra and Asami. Let them know about Wu's campaign, and that we'd appreciate it if Korra could return soon,' Tenzin said, as if Jinora didn't already know. She smiled, knowing her father wanted to say something else but wasn't sure how.

'I'll be safe, dad. And don't worry, I'll definitely find them.' She closed her eyes and breathed in.

* * *

><p>They were deeper into the spirit world than Korra had been in a long time. Normally she would have followed the river back the way they had come, but something told her to cut diagonally through the forest instead, in an attempt to save time, and explore a new route. The spirit portal was still in her sights, a golden beam cutting right through the centre of the blue sky, so she knew they were walking the right way.<p>

Korra had been telling Asami more about the three years that she had been gone. 'I wouldn't be where I am now without Toph and Katara,' she said. 'I wish I could go back in time and see what they were like as teenagers, travelling the world with Aang. They would have been amazing benders even then.'

'Why does Toph live out there?' Asami asked.

'I don't really know,' Korra said. 'As incredible as she is, she does have some … _issues_. I mean, parenting was clearly not her strong suit. But no skill of hers could come close to her masterful bending power anyway. I'd like to go back and visit her soon. I kind of feel like I owe her my life.'

'Um, Korra … where exactly are we?'

Korra had been watching her footsteps as they traipsed through the bracken on the forest floor, only vaguely paying attention to her surroundings, and when she looked up she realised the trees had begun to close in tighter around them. There was less light seeping in between the branches, and the ground up ahead was bare and muddy.

'Uhh …' Korra looked up at the sky. The spirit portal was still there. 'Don't worry, we're still heading in the right direction. I think I might have been here before, but last time I was in the dark part of the forest I was four years old, so I don't really remember it very well.' She said this casually but Asami raised her eyebrows.

'What do you mean you were four?'

Korra looked up at Asami's puzzled expression. 'Oh, didn't I tell you? When I first came into the spirit world with Jinora we got separated, and I got pretty scared out here by myself, so my emotions reverted me to my four-year-old self … which, didn't exactly help with the not being scared thing. Pretty weird. But Iroh saved me and I lived to tell the tale.' She grinned. 'It's not so scary now, especially with you here.' Asami looked slightly nervous so Korra grabbed her hand. 'Come on, let's hurry up and get through this place.'

But as they continued on and the trees grew darker and closer together and the ground began to slope downwards, Korra became less and less sure that she had been here before. She was suddenly aware of just how _silent_ it was, as if they were in a corner of the world that not even the spirits came to. The deeper in that they travelled, the harder it was to keep track of the time. The trees were letting in such little light that it may as well have been nighttime. Mist was creeping up around their ankles as the ground slanted further and further down. There were less bushes and more rocks, some of which jutted up out of the earth like graveyard headstones. Up ahead, Korra saw an enormous black tree, twisted bare branches sprawling out in every direction high above their heads. As she looked closer she realised they looked more like roots than branches, as if the head of the tree was actually buried in the ground. A shiver ran down her spine and Korra stopped dead in her tracks.

'Asami,' Korra whispered, doing her best to keep an even tone, 'This might sound crazy, but as we walk past this tree you cannot let any emotion show on your face.'

'Why?' Asami asked softly. 'Do you know where we are?'

Korra nodded subtly, her features a blank slate. 'We're in the realm of Koh, the Face Stealer.'

'The _what_?'

'The Face Stealer,' Korra repeated. 'He is an ancient spirit who will steal your face if you show him any sign of emotion. He has a collection of faces and will use different ones to try and scare you so he can take _your _face. I heard that Aang visited here once, and Avatar Kuruk lost his fiancee Ummie to Koh. He took her face and Kuruk never found her. Or maybe he did, I never heard the end of the story.'

'I don't understand, what do you mean he steals your face?'

Just as Asami said this, something flitted in front of them along one of the gnarled branches. They looked up to see what looked like a curly-tailed monkey sitting on the branch. As it turned around, Korra realised with horror that it had no face. Asami gasped.

'No,' Korra hissed, throwing up a hand. 'No emotion. You have to stay composed.'

Asami nodded and cleared her face of expression. 'We should go back,' she whispered.

'I don't think there's any way out but through,' Korra said. She gripped Asami's hand tighter and they continued on, walking right under spiralling roots of the great tree.

They were almost through to the other side when a deep and ominous voice reached their ears.

'Avatar Korra. I've been waiting for you.'

Korra turned around and there he was right in front of her, giant centipede-like body, with the face of a beautiful woman. Then a bearded man. Then the white face of a Noh mask.

'Waiting for me? I wasn't summoned here,' Korra said calmly.

The face flickered to a dark and brooding young man. 'But of course you were. How else do you think you got here? I've been waiting to speak with the Avatar for many years. You're certainly not the handsome little boy I last met. But your face would be a beautiful addition to my collection. As would your friend's.' Koh turned to Asami as his face changed rapidly to the frightening profile of a owl with emerald eyes like hers. Korra felt Asami squeeze her hand but her face remained impassive.

'What do you want?' Korra asked, attempting to draw his attention away from Asami.

Koh turned back to her, reassuming the Noh face. 'Something is stirring in your world, Avatar. I can sense it even from here. You would do well to leave here as soon as possible, you'll be needed soon.'

Korra felt the colour drain from her face and she focused hard on keeping her composure. 'What do you mean, something is stirring? Tell me more.'

A blue oni face. 'I cannot tell you more.' The beautiful woman's face. 'Only Aang can tell you what you need to know.'

Korra's heart rate doubled instantly and she felt a frightened anger flutter in her chest. 'I lost my connection to my past lives,' she said, as calmly as possible, 'So I can't speak to Aang. Tell me what you know.'

The face of a monkey. A bearded soldier. An old man. 'Go home, Avatar. Everything you need to know is everywhere but here.'

Trying not to lose her temper but growing all the more frustrated with Koh's taunting, Korra cleared her throat and tried again. 'Don't you understand? I can't connect to my past lives. They can't help me anymore. I'm the only Avatar there is. If you have any kind of knowledge about this 'stirring' you speak of, you'll have to tell me.'

The face of a frightened child. 'I can tell that Aang is not inside you, Avatar. You certainly don't have his patience.' The Noh face. 'Imagine what would happen if the Avatar was without her past lives _and_ her face.'

'Korra, let's leave,' Asami whispered.

'Who do I need to speak to?' Korra asked him.

The Noh face smiled. 'Only you can find the source of the stirring, Avatar. Start listening.' Koh's body turned back on itself and he crawled away up the tree and out of sight.

Asami looked at Korra. 'Let's go.'

With an unspoken agreement they both bolted into a run, hurtling towards the light of the spirit portal as fast as their legs could carry them. As they stumbled through the last layer of trees Korra's foot caught on a tree root and she fell forward into the clearing, with Asami tripping over Korra and almost falling face-first into the grass.

Asami held out a hand to help her up. Korra took it, straightening up and pausing to catch her breath.

'Are you okay?' Asami asked.

Korra nodded. 'Are you?'

'Yeah. We still have our faces so I think we came out of that as best we could.'

'Sorry for getting us caught in there. He lured me in….'

'What do you think he was talking about?'

Korra shook her head. 'I have no idea. But we need to get out of here so I can try and figure it out.'

They were standing a foot apart, face to face. They weren't far from the spirit portal — Korra could see the opening across the field out of the corner of her eye — but even though she knew they needed to get back she couldn't bring herself to step towards it. She reached out and touched Asami's hand gently.

'I've had the greatest time in here with you,' she said, almost tripping over her own words with a sudden rush of embarrassment. 'I don't want it to end.'

Asami smiled. 'It's not ending, Korra. We're just starting out.'

'Well, whatever this is, I really want it to keep going.'

Asami pulled Korra into a warm embrace, resting her chin on the Avatar's shoulder. 'I promise, it will. You mean everything to me.'

'I've never felt like this about anyone before,' Korra said softly, closing her arms around Asami's waist. 'I … didn't even know I _could_ feel this way about someone.' She was about to say something else when a swift movement caught her eye between the trees — a bright blue glimmer that looked awfully like a young airbender.

'_Jinora!_' Korra dropped Asami's hug and made a dash for the trees.

'Korra, wait up!'

Korra raced after the projection and as she broke through the trees into another clearing she found Jinora's spirit hovering a few feet above the ground, doing her best not to look awkward and failing miserably.

'Jinora, what are you doing in here?'

'Dad sent me,' Jinora stammered. 'King Wu is looking for you for his campaign, he and Mako are here on Air Temple Island, they gave Kuvira her sentence while you were gone, Dad wants to update you on Republic City's progress —' She gave up and covered her eyes with her hands. 'I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to, I swear!'

Korra was sure that if she saw her own reflection her face would be bright red. 'Tell Tenzin we're on our way back. And don't tell _anybody anything_ else.'

'I won't.'

'Jinora —'

'Korra I won't, I promise! See you soon.' She gave a half-hearted smile and disappeared.

Korra sighed and turned around, and found Asami standing behind with the back of her hand pressed to lips, evidently suppressing her laughter.

'Korra, relax,' she said. 'They were going to find out soon anyway.'

'What_ are_ we going to tell the others, about us? Mako especially….'

'We'll tell them whatever we want. And _don't_ worry about Mako. He's perfectly capable of handling himself.' Asami took her hand and they began to walk back towards the spirit portal.

* * *

><p>Coming soon in the next chapter….<p>

**_'Fifteen years?'_**

**_'Korra, you're the one who left Republic City and forfeited your right to have a say in the hearing—'_**

**_'Postpone the transfer to Zaofu. I don't want her leaving this city.' _**


	3. Chapter Three: Together, Together

**Chapter Three: "Together, Together"**

* * *

><p>When Su arrived back in Zaofu early the next morning, the mood in the Beifong house was less than outstanding.<p>

They ate breakfast around the table as an entire family for the first time in years. Su's heart was full at the sight of Baatar Jr sitting next to his father, but equally devastated that his presence came at such a cost. He had not spoken a word to her since she had returned, and neither had Opal. In fact, Huan was the only one of her children to attempt polite conversation throughout the entire meal. That boy was a blessing in disguise.

When the plates were cleared and the family dispersed Su approached her eldest son.

'Baatar….'

He turned towards her but did not meet her eyes, and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

'Mother, if you're going to talk to me you must explain. Why would you see her? _Why_?'

Su could only shake her head. 'I don't know. Baatar, I don't know. But I feel as if perhaps her sentencing will give me the time I need to find the Kuvira I once knew.'

'The Kuvira we once knew is gone,' Baatar muttered. 'She tried to kill us, Mother. She betrayed me utterly, to the highest degree. There is _nothing_ left of her worth fighting for. Don't waste your time.' He strode towards the door, and as Su's gaze travelled across the room to watch him go she saw Opal standing in the doorway, her eyes lowered to the floor. Baatar swept past her without a glance. When he was gone Opal raised her eyes to meet her mother's.

'If you're going to make me stay here, for the sake of "family", promise me you will never include her in ours again, no matter what happens,' she said.

'I'm not making you stay here, Opal,' Su tried to say, but Opal stamped her foot, exasperated.

'Yes, you are! Why else am I here and not with Bolin or at the Air Temple? The war is over, Mom. Stop trying to regulate everything.' She started to leave, then added, 'And that includes Kuvira. I almost lost _all of you_, because of her.'

As Opal left, Su found herself sinking back onto one of the dining chairs, resting her face in her hands. She pictured the tiny Kuvira that she had take under her wing almost thirteen years ago and wondered where it had all gone wrong.

What had she done?

Was there anything left to do?

* * *

><p>When Jinora opened her eyes she found Tenzin, cross-legged on the floor of the meditation pavilion, staring at her with wide-eyed anticipation. 'So?' he asked. 'Did you find them?'<p>

'Yes,' Jinora said, easing herself back into reality with a few steady breaths, 'They're on their way.' Knowing how difficult she found it to keep a secret when probed, she got up, dusted herself off, and walked away quickly before Tenzin could ask any more questions.

All eyes were on her when she entered the dining room and found her family and their guests seated around the table.

Bolin's mouth was stuffed with pastry but he opened it anyway. 'Jinora! How'd it go?'

'Uhh … great,' Jinora said with a crooked smile, taking a seat beside her mother. 'Korra and Asami are heading for the Republic City spirit portal now.' She poured herself some tea and took a sip, careful not to make eye contact with anyone across the table.

Tenzin entered the room a moment later and joined them. 'Well. I'm glad that is settled. So, Wu, where to first on your campaign?'

As the others talked Jinora prayed that no one suddenly gained the ability to read her mind. She couldn't get the picture of Asami and Korra out of her head. It was like reading the last chapter of a really exciting story and not being able to talk about it because _no one else had reached the ending_. She hoped Korra and Asami arrived soon and broke the news, because the insider knowledge was almost too much to handle. Jinora's only solace was that she knew something that her younger siblings didn't.

After breakfast she helped Pema clear the table while Ikki and Meelo led the others out to give King Wu a ride on a flying bison.

'So, how are Korra and Asami?' Pema asked. 'Did you talk to them much?'

That was it. That was all it took. The words came tumbling out of Jinora's mouth before she could stop them. 'I-saw-Asami-and-Korra-holding-hands-and-I-wasn't-supposed-to-tell-anyone-and-I-just-told-you-and-now-Korra-will-hate-me-but-I-didn't-mean-to-see-anything-but-they-were-hugging-and-being-_really_-cute-and-there-wasn't-anything-I-could-do!' She paused to suck in a breath as Pema stared at her. Jinora slapped her palm to her forehead, sinking down onto her chair. 'I'm sorry.'

'Jinora, slow down,' Pema laughed. 'I won't tell anybody. And you won't tell anybody else, either. Be a good friend to Korra and hold onto her secrets.' She set down the tray of dishes she was carrying and observed the anxious look still written on her daughter's face. 'Are you sure it was romantic?'

Jinora's expression relaxed and she gave an elated sigh, resting her head on her arms. 'Mom, it was super romantic.'

Pema smiled and went back to tidying up. Now that she thought about it, knowing Korra, it really wasn't a surprise.

* * *

><p>'Korra, your hand is shaking.'<p>

They had made it safely out the other side of the spirit portal, and Korra was laying eyes on Republic City for the first time in five days. It was almost worse than she remembered it. Buildings torn open. Streets blackened. A pile of rubble where one of the Future Industries factories had been. Earthbenders and non-bending construction workers were spread out among the devastation, clearing debris and restructuring walls, but it was going to take a long time to restore this mess.

'Are you okay?'

Korra let go of Asami's hand and held her palm up in front of her face. Her fingertips were quivering. She shook out her hands, trying to relax, but her body was filled with nervous anticipation towards everything that would come of today. She wondered how Tenzin would react when she told him about Koh. And behind that thought was the minor worry that Jinora would accidentally let slip about her and Asami to Ikki, who would go running eagerly to Mako with the news.

'I'm fine,' she said to Asami. 'I just have some sleep to catch up on.'

They walked along the road towards the ferry dock that would take them to Air Temple Island, stirring up ash and charcoal dust as they went. Asami stared hopelessly at each savaged building they passed.

'This is why I didn't want to come back,' she sighed. 'So much work to do. I am not looking forward to remodelling the railway.'

'Korra!'

They looked up to see a satomobile coming down the road towards them. Zhu Li was in the driver's seat, and Varrick was hanging is head out the window, waving to them. The satomobile halted and Varrick jumped out immediately.

'Just the ladies I was hoping to run into on this fine day! How was your vacation?' Korra was sure she saw a suggestive expression flicker across Varrick's eyebrows.

'Uh, great, thanks,' Korra said. 'How was your … honeymoon?'

'Haven't had it yet! Too much to do.' In his hand was a roll of blueprints, and he fanned it out in front of them, holding it up to Asami's face. 'I've been working on an idea for something to help clear the rubble out of the city. But I'm going to need the help of the Future Industries CEO to get it up and running, if you would be so kind, Miss Sato?'

Asami's eyes skimmed the blueprints, which were sketchy at best. 'We have to get to Air Temple Island right now,' she said, nudging Korra, who nodded quickly, 'Have a copy sent to my office and I'll look over it this afternoon?'

'Well, all right. I'll take what I can get.' Varrick smiled broadly and rolled up the blueprint. 'Zhu Li! Start the thing.' He hopped back into the car and it was gone before either of them could blink.

* * *

><p>The ferry arrived at the base of Air Temple Island before Korra was ready.<p>

'I'm kind of nervous,' she confessed to Asami, as they made their way up the stone staircase, with Korra a few steps ahead. As soon as she said it she could feel Asami's concerned gaze on the back of her head.

'Why?' Asami asked.

Korra shrugged and shook her head, wishing she hadn't spoken out loud.

'Because of Mako? I'm telling you, don't worry about him. It's been ages since either of us were involved with him. He's not going to care.' She waited to see if Korra would respond, but the Avatar was still unsure what to say. 'I mean, he'll be surprised,' Asami mused, as if trying to work out an equation, 'In fact, I'm sure most people will. But we don't have to _announce _anything, or make a big deal out of it, you know?'

Korra nodded, feeling a little better the more Asami talked.

'I'm happy to talk to Mako about it later in private, if that would make you feel any better?'

Korra glanced over her shoulder and saw Asami smile encouragingly. 'Okay,' she said.

'Great.' Asami hopped up the last two steps to catch up with Korra as they reached the first landing, and slipped her arm around the Avatar's waist, giving her a squeeze. 'But you're going to have to tell Naga.'

As if on cue, Korra looked up to see the giant polar bear dog bounding down towards them, almost knocking them over as she nuzzled into Korra's shoulder.

'Naga! Hey! I missed you, girl. Did you teach Meelo any tricks while I was gone?' Korra hugged Naga hard and hoisted herself up onto the animal's back, burying her hands in the thick fur. 'Listen, I know you don't like sharing, but me and Asami are gonna be together a lot now, so make her feel at home, okay?'

Naga responded by raising her head and licking Asami's face. She wrinkled her nose. 'I think she approves.' Korra laughed and reached out for Asami's hand, helping her up onto Naga's back, and the polar bear dog carried them swiftly up the rest of the steps. Asami huddled in for the ride, wrapping her arms snugly around Korra's waist.

Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Wu and the airbender kids were waiting for them outside the temple when they arrived.

'Korra!' Meelo and Ikki ran towards her, almost pile-driving her to the ground as she slipped down from Naga's back.

'Hey, guys. Did you miss me, or something?' She reached back to give Asami a hand down and then tousled Meelo's hair.

Ikki was bouncing excitedly. 'Did you have fun in the spirit world? Did you meet lots of spirit friends?'

'Yeah, it was fun,' Korra said. She prised Meelo off her arm and headed over to the others, with Asami behind her. 'Hi, everyone. What's the situation?'

'Hey, Korra. We're here to relay our plans about the Earth States political campaign,' Mako said, giving her a quick hug. 'We were hoping you might be interested to come with us.'

'I'd love to,' Korra said. 'When are you leaving?'

'First thing tomorrow!' Wu interjected. 'We're all set and ready to go.'

'Oh.' Korra looked back at Asami. 'Um … well, I kind of have some other things I might need to take care of first. Let's go inside and talk it over, and I'll see what I can do to help. But, uh, Tenzin, can I have a word first?'

As everyone else headed inside Korra turned and looked out at the scarred landscape of Republic City.

'Everything all right, Korra?' Tenzin asked.

'Koh summoned me into his realm while we in the spirit world,' she explained.

'Really? I don't think Koh has seen the Avatar since Aang was a boy.'

Korra nodded. 'We got lost heading back towards the spirit portal. I didn't realise he was drawing me to him the whole time, but he had a message for me. It was extremely cryptic, but he said that something is 'stirring', that I would be needed soon, and that Aang could tell me what I needed to know.' She folded her arms, thinking it over. 'I don't know what it means. I tried to explain that I can't even connect to Aang or the other past lives anymore, but that didn't seem to shake him.'

'Hmm. Well, there are ways,' Tenzin observed. 'Try some meditation while you're here. If nothing comes of it, perhaps re-enter the spirit world and see what the Tree of Time can tell you.'

'Good idea. But I'm kind of worried. I'm not ready for another fight again so soon. What do you think he means?'

Tenzin simply shrugged. 'Only time will tell, and as the Avatar, you are the best judge of that. Trust your instinct, and be patient. If Koh says Aang has something to reveal to you, you'll find it out when the time is right.'

Korra nodded. 'Wow. Thanks, Tenzin.' She gave him a small smile. 'Sometimes I'm scared I'll just start running in the wrong direction. But that makes me feel a lot better. I'll definitely be doing a lot of meditation today.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Now, we have a lot to update you on. Let's get inside and work things out.'

Back around the table, Korra sat down between Asami and Bolin, with Mako directly across from her. Next to him, Jinora was staring wide-eyed at Korra and Asami with an unmistakable flush in her cheeks. Korra narrowed her eyes as Jinora looked up at her, and the blush deepened. She had better not say anything.

'I'm happy to travel with you on your Earth States campaign,' Korra said, 'But I think Asami is going to need me here first. Right?'

Asami nodded gently. 'Yes … tomorrow I'd like to hold a memorial service at the Future Industries office, in memory of my father, Hiroshi Sato. Up until recently I thought my relationship with my father had been severed for good, but I decided not to give up so easily and I visited him. I managed to forgive him for his past offences, and his actions and sacrifice during the fight with Kuvira proved to me to be a sign of repentance. I want to honour that.' She took a deep breath and looked at Korra, who smiled encouragingly. 'I'd like to invite you all to be there, but I understand if you'd rather not take part.'

'Hiroshi gave us the chance we needed to overcome Kuvira,' Korra said. 'I'm going to be at the memorial service, and I hope you all will be too.'

'The good in your father is worth honouring, Asami,' Tenzin said. 'We will be there.'

Asami bowed her head. 'Thank you, Tenzin.'

'I want to come,' Bolin said. 'We can go, right Mako?'

'Uh …' Mako looked over at Wu. 'I'm guessing you don't want to postpone the campaign a couple of days?'

Wu shook his head. 'Unfortunately we cannot afford to delay. The campaign is already in motion, with the first few states expecting us from tomorrow.'

'I'm sorry, Asami,' Mako said. 'I'm going to have to go with Wu tomorrow.'

Bolin frowned. 'Well, if Korra's staying back a couple days, I can catch up with you guys later too.' He leaned back to look at Asami sitting on Korra's other side, and reached out to put a hand on her arm. 'I want to be at the memorial.'

Asami smiled, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. 'Thank you, Bolin. Really.' She turned back to Mako, whose face had paled. 'Mako, it's okay. I understand.'

'Just tell us what city you'll be in in three days' time and we'll come and meet you,' Korra said.

'I think we'll be somewhere close to Ba Sing Se by then, right Wu?' Mako asked, and the King nodded vigorously.

'Korra,' Tenzin said, 'After you meditate on the message from the spirit world, I'll take you to City Hall so Raiko can update you and Asami on the plans for Republic City's reconstruction, and Lin can advise you on Kuvira.'

'Oh, yeah.' Korra had almost forgotten that Kuvira was here. 'I'm sorry I wasn't at the hearing. What did you decide?'

'The sentence passed is fifteen years imprisonment,' Tenzin said. 'Kuvira is being transferred to Zaofu this afternoon.'

'What?' Korra placed her hand flat on the table in front of her and stared at Tenzin, feeling an unprecedented anger well inside her. 'Fifteen _years_?'

'Korra,' Tenzin said carefully, 'May I remind you that you're the one who left Republic City and forfeited your right to have a say in the hearing—'

'Well, I'm the Avatar and I'm reclaiming my right,' Korra said readily, getting up from the table. 'Take me to Lin, we're postponing the transfer to Zaofu. I don't want her leaving this city.' She strode for the door.

'What? Korra, what are you talking about?' She heard Tenzin, Asami and Mako get up the table and follow her outside.

'I don't have time to explain,' Korra said, whirling around to see the three of them crowding out the doorway. 'I need to speak with Lin. I'm leaving now. Tenzin, are you coming? Asami?'

'I have to get back anyway,' Asami said. 'Just let me get my bag.' She stepped back inside.

'I'll tell Pema and the children that we're leaving,' Tenzin said.

Korra nodded and turned around, heading towards the steps.

'I can come too, if you want,' Mako said, falling into step just behind her.

'Oh, so you'll leave Wu now to help me out but you can't bear to stick around for Asami's dad's funeral?' Korra kept walking.

'Hey, it's not like that,' Mako snapped. 'The campaign was set up days ago while you two were off 'vacationing' in the spirit world. There's nothing I can do, I have a duty to the Earth States, and to King Wu.' He stopped following. 'Korra, is there something happening between you and Asami?'

Korra froze in her tracks and felt her heart burst into a rapid beat. 'I — uh —'

'Actually, yeah.'

She glanced up and Mako looked over his shoulder to see that Asami had reappeared. 'Mako, Korra and I are going out,' Asami said matter-of-factly. 'It's … kind of been a long time coming, actually.' She came up and stood between them, smiling at Korra and then at Mako. 'So, there you go.'

'Oh.' A hint of pink appeared on Mako's pale cheeks. 'You know, that's great. I'm uh. I'm happy for you guys.' He smiled back. 'Really. I guess, I kind of thought that something might be going on, but that maybe I was assuming too much. I … didn't really know either of you were into girls.' He shrugged almost apologetically. 'But that's cool.'

'Sorry to interrupt —' They all looked up to find Bolin, Wu and Tenzin standing behind them. 'Buuut did I just hear what I think I heard?' Bolin asked.

'That me and Korra are dating? Yeah,' Asami said.

Wu was staring at them blankly with his mouth hanging open. Tenzin appeared to be avoiding eye contact and digressed quietly to himself, 'So much for meditation today.'

Korra was sure her face was on fire. 'Sorry, Tenzin.' She cleared her throat. 'So. Uh. Now that that's out in the open, can we please get a move on to City Hall?'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon in the next chapter…. <em>

**_'Varrick, this isn't going to work!' _**

**_'Trust me, Asami, with brawn like yours and a brain like mine, we can get this up and running in no time. This baby is the future of Future Industries.' _**


	4. Chapter Four: Reconstruction

**Chapter Four: Reconstruction**

* * *

><p>From the window of President Raiko's office, Asami stared down at the desolate piles of ash and brick and splintered wood; all that was left of the obliterated downtown area of Republic City.<p>

Behind her Raiko gave a small sigh. 'Consider it an opportunity,' he said. 'At least, that's what I'm trying to do.'

'There's no way to clear it, is there?' Asami turned to look at him, but answered the question herself. 'It would take … months. Years, maybe.'

Raiko nodded. 'The chance to expand is one that I welcome, however. The downtown area has long suffered the consequences of an artless construction, building crammed upon building for decades, which made many streets crowded and difficult to navigate. But your work on the roads and the railway these past years has been outstanding. I look forward to seeing what else Future Industries is capable of when it comes to city planning.'

'I appreciate the faith you have in my company,' Asami said. 'What's being done for the city's refugees in the meantime?'

The city council has constructed a temporary compound in Avatar Korra park. Unfortunately, it is already almost over capacity. We're working on setting up a second facility inside the pro-bending arena as soon as possible. I have a team of earthbenders assessing the building as we speak—'

The office door slammed open abruptly. Raiko and Asami retreated instinctively as Lin Beifong barged into the room, with Korra hot on her heels.

Lin slapped a piece of paper down on Raiko's desk, rattling the pen-holder. 'Kuvira has been signed exclusively to Zaofu's jurisdiction,' she said aggressively. 'Tell her, Raiko.'

'I'm the Avatar,' Korra growled, before the president could get a word in. She turned to Raiko. 'You can override this.'

'Not without an explanation,' Lin said, equally terse. 'What could you possibly want to keep Kuvira here for?'

'I'm the _Avatar_!' Korra exclaimed, throwing her hands up. 'Do I have to explain every single thing I do? This was _my_ fight. I have unfinished business.'

'That's just it, it _is_ finished, it's done, fifteen years in penitentiary, crossed of the checklist, it was all so simple, Korra — why are you —'

'Lin. This is important. Raiko, please override the jurisdiction. Cancel Kuvira's transfer to Zaofu. Put my name on the contract, if you have to.'

Raiko looked back and forth between a furious Lin and a desperate Korra. 'I can't,' he said. 'Look at the contract — Kuvira is in the hands of Suyin Beifong. Any changes will have to be taken up with her.'

Lin smirked. 'Good luck with that,' she said. 'I forgot to mention, Korra, Su said Kuvira asked after you too. So whatever business you have with her, you'd better get down to the prison and settle it now.' She left the room.

Great. Korra put a hand to her forehead and tried to focus. Kuvira was being transferred _today_. If Korra left immediately she could make it to Zaofu just before Kuvira arrived, but she was stuck in Republic City for the next two days.

There had to be a way. There was a chance she could leave now, travel to Zaofu and make it back tomorrow just in time for Hiroshi's memorial … but the risk was too great, and she could _never_ do that to Asami. Maybe there was someone she could send….

_Bolin_.

Bolin would go to Zaofu. Opal was in Zaofu. It was perfect—

She'd been silent for so long that when she finally let her mind return to the room, Raiko and Asami were watching her with looks of concern. 'That's it,' Korra said, snapping her fingers. 'I gotta go ask him.'

'Ask who? Korra, where are you going?'

Korra had bolted from the room without answering Asami. She raced down the flights of stairs to the ground floor where she and Lin had left the others, launching herself off the last set of stairs with her airbending, landing lightly in front of Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Wu.

'Bolin,' Korra panted, 'I need you to go to Zaofu.'

'What? Why?'

'I have to reclaim Kuvira's jurisdiction,' Korra said quickly. 'Su Beifong is the only one who can give it to me. I need to get the message to her before Kuvira gets there, and she's being moved this afternoon — you have to take a contract proposal to Su for me.'

Bolin's eyes had brightened, but Mako stepped in between them. 'Korra, what are you talking about? The whole reason Bolin isn't going towards Ba Sing Se with us is so that he can be here for Hiroshi's memorial. He can't go to Zaofu.'

The thrill in Korra's heart faded instantly. Mako was right. 'Oh,' she said. 'Of course. Duh. That's the whole reason _I_ can't go to Zaofu.' She sighed dejectedly. 'I'm supposed to be the most powerful person in the world and yet I can't be in two places at once. _Agh_.' Korra balled her hands into fists as a serious temptation to bend fire flared inside her. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'Korra, if you have to, then go.'

Korra spun around — Asami was standing right behind her. She looked on the verge of tears. 'I knew this wouldn't exactly be an ideal time, so I completely understand if….'

'_No_,' Korra said immediately. 'No, I didn't mean it like that—'

'Honestly, if it were easy I would go for you,' Bolin said.

'Asami, I don't want to be anywhere else—'

Tenzin interrupted. 'With the transfer already in motion, two days won't put you far behind, Korra.'

'But I thought your next step was the campaign,' Mako said. 'So that's just out the window now?'

'Honestly, nothing is more important to me than your dad's memorial—'

'Maybe_ I _could go to Zaofu after the memorial,' Bolin proposed, 'And Korra could join you —'

'Agh! Will you all just shut up, please!' Korra groaned. She didn't care about any of their suggestions, only the anxious look on Asami's face. 'Give us a minute, will you?' She grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her into the nearest room, slamming the door shut on all their faces.

It was a darkened conference space. Rows of vacant chairs stood facing an empty podium. Korra breathed out heavily and leaned against the closed door. Asami sat down on the nearest chair with her head in her hands.

'I'm sorry,' Korra said. 'That … got out of hand.'

Asami stared down at the floor. 'Korra,' she said gently, 'Could you please tell me why you want Kuvira in Republic City?'

Korra hesitated, afraid of Asami's reaction if she told the truth. 'I … don't know if you'll understand this,' she began, 'But when Kuvira and I were in the spirit world, I saw something in her that I hadn't seen before. Something that reminded me of _me_. I want to supervise her imprisonment and see what she has to say for herself. I feel like maybe I can help her.'

Asami was quiet for a moment longer, thinking this over. Korra took a deep breath and scrunched her eyes shut. Her mind was full of the moment Asami's seat had ejected from the hummingbird and the machine had been crushed into oblivion. Kuvira has almost killed Asami, along with Hiroshi. That was something Korra would never forget.

'I understand. I just don't want to be the reason you hold back on your duty as Avatar.'

Korra's eyes snapped open at Asami's words. 'You're not,' she said in disbelief. 'Please, don't think that.' She came forward and crouched down in front of Asami, putting a hand on her knee. 'I'm always going to be put in positions of decision, and I choose to be here. As the Avatar, and as …' she searched for the right word — 'your girlfriend…?'

Asami raised her eyes to look at Korra's face, and a small smile appeared on her lips. 'Yes. I like that.'

'So do I,' Korra said. 'And speaking of which, I wanted to apologise for, you know … getting tongue-tied around Mako.' She hung her head. 'I don't know why it made me so nervous. I don't want to feel awkward or embarrassed about this — us — because that's not how I really feel, it's just that this is…' Korra looked back up into Asami's stunning green eyes and felt her train of thought float away, '…new to me….' Reaching out to grab both sides of the chair Korra pushed herself up to Asami's face and kissed her. Immediately she felt Asami's hand grasp her by the belt, pulling her in closer, kissing her back. It was far more intense than the kiss they had shared in the spirit world, and when they finally broke apart, short of breath, Korra lingered in front of Asami's face a little longer, wanting the taste of her to last. She had forgotten whatever else she was going to say.

Asami brushed her thumb across Korra's lips, wiping off a smudge of her own lipstick. 'I have to so much work I have to do,' she said, failing to hide her disappointment.

'Yeah.' Korra cleared her throat, finally tearing her eyes away from Asami's face. 'We should get back out there.' She straightened up and took Asami's hand, and they headed back to the door. 'I'm going to Republic City Prison with Tenzin to see Kuvira,' she said. 'But after that, let me know if you need any help in preparation for tomorrow.'

'I will. First I have to get to the office to see Varrick's blueprints.' Asami rolled her eyes. 'I can't fathom any machine that could clear so much rubble. But this is Varrick we're talking about, after all. I hope you can figure out a solution to the jurisdiction problem.'

'Thanks.'

Korra opened the door and found that only Tenzin was left waiting outside. 'They went for smoothies,' he explained of the others, barely managing to suppress an eye-roll.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Varrick was in Asami's office when she arrived. The table was covered corner to corner with blueprints, but Zhu Li was the one standing over them with an inquisitive furrow in her brow. Varrick, meanwhile, was leaning upside-down against the wall near the windows, hands folded across his chest, eyes closed.<p>

'All right, I'm here,' Asami said. 'What's the plan?'

'There are a few,' Varrick said, with his eyes still shut.

'I hope one of them includes cleaning this office,' Asami said. 'I'm holding a memorial service here for my father tomorrow.'

Varrick opened his eyes. 'That is touching,' he said sincerely. 'Talk about bringing those hummingbird suits to life. You father had a brilliant mind.' Varrick let his legs topple over his head and quick righted himself, bouncing over to the table. 'I've always thought Hiroshi Sato would make an incredible subject for a biographical mover. Just picture it: 'Hiroshi Sato: Future Industries, Future Criminal, Future War Hero.'

'Varrick!' Zhu Li stopped him before he could get any more carried away. Asami just rolled her eyes, ignoring the embarrassed heat she could feel creeping into her face.

'Right. Sorry. To business, shall we?'

Asami approached the table as Varrick smoothed out the blueprints with a sweeping gesture. 'Are these supposed to be airships?' she said.

'_Modified_ airships,' Varrick assured her. 'Essentially, I'm turning them into fully-functioning portable recycling plants. This part acts as the sifter, everything goes in here, and comes out the other end as sawdust, gravel … and that part's just for the junk.'

Asami squinted at the sketches. 'Varrick, this isn't going to work….'

'Trust me, Asami, with brawn like yours and a brain like mine, we can get this up and running in no time. I believe this is the _future_ of Future Industries.'

'No, that's not it —' Asami pointed to the sketches. 'This attachment is going to upset the entire centre weight of the machine. It won't fly.'

'Ah, that's why I've added counter weights_ here_.'

'That'll make it too heavy!' Asami folded her arms, giving him a wry smile.

'Not with the extra propellers attach to the undercarriage, see?'

Asami scrutinised it. 'I don't know. I don't think it's going to work.'

'Make some adjustments, if you like. Approve the plans, and I'll send a building package to the factory to get them started on some prototypes.'

'_One_ prototype,' she told him. She dragged the blueprint over in front of her and picked up a pencil. 'If you're not using the airship for high-flying, this entire section of the chassis can be removed. It's only there to reinforce the body at high altitudes. In fact, I'd even go as far as removing the second engine. That'll fix the weight problems. Then just slide these counter-weights back and it should balance out.'

Varrick nodded his approval. 'Excellent. Sato does it again. All right! Zhu Li, let's get a copy of this to the factory immediately!'

'And have the main engine transported to my workspace downstairs,' Asami said. 'I want to make the axis adjustments on the turbines myself.'

* * *

><p>Not long later, Asami was lying on a creeper dolly underneath the enormous airship engine, attempting to dismantle part of it with an oversized wrench.<p>

'Kooooorra!' The office door burst open and the voice ricocheted off the walls, causing Asami to jump and hit her head on the underside of the engine.

'_Bolin!_' She slid out from under the engine, tossing her hair out of her face. 'Korra isn't here.'

Bolin was standing in the middle of the workshop, hands on knees to recover his breath. 'Seriously?' He raised an eyebrow in desperation as Pabu climbed on top of his head.

Asami stood up and put a hand on her hip, observing Bolin. 'Did you just run all the way here?'

'Yeah. I passed City Hall and Korra wasn't there anymore. I thought she'd be with you!'

'She went to the prison to talk to Kuvira.' Asami kicked the creeper dolly away with one foot.

'Oh,' Bolin said. 'Riiight. Well, there's an angry mob at the pro-bending arena and Mako and Wu are trapped inside.'

'_What?_'

* * *

><p>Kuvira's prison cell was on the top floor, as far away from the earth as possible.<p>

'Do you want me to come with you?' Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head. 'She's behind platinum bars; I think I should be okay.'

Tenzin nodded. 'I'll wait for you here.'

She made her way up the winding staircase and eventually arrived at a long hallway lined with guards. The floors and walls were paved with brick-shaped slabs of platinum. At the end was a door, which a security guard opened for her, and Korra stepped into the room. In front of her was a darkened barred cell, and against the back wall sat Kuvira. It may have just been the fact that she was stripped of armour but she looked thinner to Korra. Her hair was tangled, hanging down around her face, and she was breathing hard and fast as though she'd just been working out. Korra could see her chest and shoulders heaving from here.

'Avatar Korra.'

Korra approached the cell. 'I hear you've been expecting me.'

Kuvira looked up at the Avatar with just the hint of a devious smile. 'You made it just in time,' she said. 'They're moving me in a few hours.'

'That's why I'm here,' Korra said. 'I'm trying to find a way to stop the transfer. I want to keep you in Republic City.'

Kuvira frowned. 'Are you going to appeal my sentence?'

The Avatar paused. She was going to have to play her hand very carefully around this girl. 'What makes you think that?' she asked.

Kuvira didn't answer. She was keeping her cards close to her chest too.

'I think we have some things to discuss,' Korra said. 'I —'

There was a loud hammering on the door behind her and it promptly opened, revealing Tenzin, Bolin, and a handful of disgruntled prison guards.

'Korra, we need you,' Bolin breathed. 'There's a crazy mob surrounding Mako and Wu at the pro-bending arena.'

Korra raised an eyebrow.' I thought they went to get smoothies.'

'It's a little more complicated than that,' Bolin said. 'Come on, Asami's got the satomobile out front.'

'One sec,' Korra said.

'Hurry!' Bolin said, as the guards ushered him and Tenzin out.

Korra swivelled back to Kuvira. 'I'll be in Zaofu in a couple of days to reclaim your jurisdiction. So unless you have anything to say now … we'll talk then.'

Kuvira nodded. 'See you then, Avatar.'

* * *

><p>Korra hurtled down through the building behind Tenzin and Bolin.<p>

'What happened?' she asked.

'Well, we went to get smoothies, and then I decided I wanted to go to the pro-bending arena to see if I could help the other earthbenders get it ready for the refugees. Mako and Wu came with me, and all of the sudden they got swarmed by people blaming Wu for spirits-knows-why about spirits-knows-what, and he and Mako ran inside the arena and now they're trapped. We thought the Avatar might be a shining beacon of hope for the people, or something.'

They reached the ground floor and found Asami sitting in the driver's seat of her blue satomobile, engine running loud.

'You get to the arena,' Tenzin said. 'I'll find Su and see if she can bring you some backup.'

'Thanks, Tenzin!' Korra hopped over the car door and into the passenger seat, while Bolin scrambled into the back. Asami revved the engine and sped off.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon in the next chapter…. <em>

**_'What do these people even want with me? I was a refugee too, you know!' Wu yelled. _**

**_Mako pulled off his jacket. 'Next time I'm choosing the smoothie bar!' _**


	5. Chapter Five: Fire and Lightning

**Chapter Five: Fire and Lightning**

* * *

><p>'Asami, slow down!'<p>

'Are you kidding me? I'm the safest driver in all —'

'No no no, look at the park!' Korra hoisted herself up on the seat so she could see over Asami's head. Avatar Korra Park was flooded with a sea of large white tents surrounding the Avatar statue. There were people _everywhere_, and it was clear that there was not enough room. The street in front of the park was crowded with other small tents, real and makeshift, where the people who could not fit in the government-provided shelters were camping out.

'No wonder the streets on the other side of the city were so quiet,' Korra said.

'Yeah.' Bolin shook his head. 'Raiko really needs to step up his game on this one.'

Korra sunk back down into her seat as Asami forced the accelerator to the floor and the car shot forward. They hurtled on towards the pro-bending arena, where the satomobile stopped on the street in front of the entrance. Korra and Bolin jumped out immediately, racing up towards the doors. A large and angry crowd had gathered outside the arena, yelling chants and obscenities at the upper floor windows. A fight had started between the benders working on the arena and the mob, with the benders attempting to keep people from getting inside.

Asami came up behind Bolin and Korra. 'Where're Mako and Wu?'

Bolin pointed to a window on the right side of the building. 'I think they're up there.'

* * *

><p>'Where's our shelter? Let us in!'<p>

'I bet there's room in the Sato estate!'

'Yeah especially since you two probably share a room!'

Wu's nose was pressed against the glass as he stared down at the riotous crowd. 'Hmph. I'm going to try not to take offence to that one.' He and Mako were holed up in one of the cool down rooms. 'Can't you just throw some fire down and scare them off?'

'I don't wanna hurt anyone,' Mako sighed. 'I'm sure they'll give up and go away soon.'

Wu rapped the glass so suddenly it made Mako jump. 'Hey look!' he said. 'It's Korra!'

* * *

><p>'Come on, let's try and calm this down.' Korra ran up to the crowd and pushed her way through those on the fringes and into the middle of the commotion, where the earthbenders had raised a rock wall to try and keep the protesters out.<p>

'Hey!' Korra hopped up onto the rock wall like it was a platform.

'It's the Avatar!' someone cried out.

'Avatar Korra, make these benders let us in! We need shelter!'

'They're working on it,' Korra said forcefully. 'So why don't you all get back and let them do their jobs?'

'It's the Earth King's fault! He's the one that let that dictator in here to destroy our city!'

'He and that washed up pro-bender are keeping all the food to themselves in the Sato estate!'

'Come on, everyone,' Korra yelled, 'We're doing the best we can to—'

Out of nowhere, a blast of fire rushed at Korra's face. She swept her hands up and sent the fire skywards with her airbending, scanning the crowd for the source. 'Bolin!' Korra spotted a tall young man with a shock of hair so fair it was almost white, standing near the back of the mob. Bolin looked up to see where Korra was pointing, and hurled a rock towards the attacker's head. As another burst of flames shot out into the crowd, the protestors erupted into chaos, and anyone with bending powers began to use them. Korra jumped down off the rock and bolted for the white-haired man, dodging punches and sprays of earth.

With the earthbenders distracted, a large portion of the protestors made a dash for the arena entrance. Asami looked up at the window and saw Mako and Wu staring down at the riot. 'Bolin! We have to get them out of there!'

* * *

><p>'Oh, man. We have to get out of here.' Mako grabbed Wu by the arm and led him to the door. Opening it a crack, he looked down over the railing at the lower ground of the arena. The water that normally filled the space beneath the pro-bending playing field had been drained, and the foundation was being worked on by the earthbenders so it was suitable to house people. Now the empty space was flooding with refuge-seeking protestors. Mako scanned the floor for an exit, and figured the best way out was through the emergency exit at the back of the arena.<p>

'Here, take this. I'm going to be using a _lot_ of fire.' He took off his jacket and tossed it over Wu's head.

Wu glared at the crowd spilling into the building. 'What do these people even want with me? I was refugee too, you know!' he yelled.

'Why would you draw attention to us?' Mako sighed angrily as a small group of protestors looked up and spotted them standing in the doorway. 'Next time, _I'm_ choosing the smoothie bar!' He kicked the door open all the way and rushed out, dragging Wu with him.

Asami and Bolin fought their way inside amongst the mob. 'There they are,' Asami said, spotting Mako and Wu a storey above them, running along the outside of the arena seats, just as some protestors made their way up the stairs towards them. Mako sent a huge fiery blast whirling in their direction, causing one attacker to fly backwards and tumble over the railing to the ground.

Bolin and Asami ran forward to help them out.

'Bolin, catch!' Mako grabbed Wu by back of his shirt and hoisted him over the railing.

'Mako, what are you doing?!' Wu screamed. Mako dropped him, just as Bolin sent a slab of earth rushing up to meet him, so Wu only fell half the distance. Bolin pulled him safely down to level ground.

'I'll get him out of here,' Asami said. 'Wu, this way.'

* * *

><p>Outside, Korra had come head to head with the white-haired firebender, and quickly discovered that he was not alone. Two other teenaged firebenders had joined in the fight, evidently with an aim to kill her. She fought off each of their attacks easily, using mostly air and waterbending as defence. Eventually she flung a sea of earth towards them with a flying kick, and the rock hit the younger two attackers in the head, knocking them cold.<p>

The white-haired firebender was all the more enraged by his comrades' defeat, and threw his body at Korra with a eruption of explosive flames, forcing Korra to roll quickly out of the way. Just as she straightened up, ready to blast his face with a shot of waterbending, she was hit unexpectedly in the chest with _lightning_.

Korra felt the shock of it course through her veins and her body went slack. She fell forward onto the ground, all her muscles spasming as the electricity reverberated up her spine. It felt like an eternity before she was able to move again, and when she finally managed to raise her head she saw the firebender conjuring a ball of fire in hands. He forced it forward and the flaming ball seared towards Korra. She lifted her hand just in time, fingers splayed, and thrust a blast of air out of her palm, dispersing the fire ball until it faded away. Body aching, Korra tried to lift herself onto her knees, but the electricity was still sending paralysing tremors through her muscles.

_Beeeeeep!_

Korra's eyes followed the sound and she saw the satomobile speeding towards her. The tires skidded as Asami slammed on the brakes; the car drift violently in a sharp semi-circle before it stopped just a few feet in front of Korra. Asami leapt out and seized the firebender by the back of the neck.

Korra realised too late what was going to happen. '_Asami, no!_' she screamed.

Asami slammed her electrical glove into the firebender's back. Instantly his face changed from rage to something passive, and instead of the electricity charging over his body like it usually would, Korra saw the muscles in his back tense and his arm twist back to grab Asami by the throat. The electricity from her glove coursed down his back, across his arm, and right through Asami. Korra watched in horror as her girlfriend lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground at the firebender's feet.

Furious beyond recognition, Korra launched to her feet and felt a roar of energy burn inside her as she entered the Avatar state. With several intense twisting kicks, she slammed all four elements at the firebender, one after the other. Somewhere to her right she was vaguely aware of Wu, leaping from the satomobile and rushing to Asami's side, and further beyond, Mako and Bolin running towards them. With the rest of her senses blinded by rage Korra turned her focus back to her white-haired opponent, who was now on his knees from the force of her attack.

Korra stamped her foot hard on the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth that burst out beneath the firebender, sending him flying. Mako and Bolin reached her and threw waves of their own bending at the attacker.

The firebender got to his feet, ready to hurl back a defence, when the sound of sirens reached their ears and they all looked up see a band of police vehicles racing up the street. The white-haired bender bolted instantly, disappearing around the side of the pro-bending arena.

Bolin and Mako ran after him, but the distraction had diverted Korra's attention and pulled her out of the Avatar state. She staggered over to the satomobile, where Asami was lying by the tires. Wu was kneeling in front of her, making useless motions with his hands, unsure what to do.

'Asami?' Trembling all over, Korra lifted Asami's head onto her lap, brushing back her wavy dark hair and examining her face. 'Is she okay? Is she breathing?'

As Korra put a hand to her face Asami gave a small gasp of pain and clutched at Korra's shirt. Relief melted through Korra and she felt tears smart in the back of her eyes. 'I'm fine,' Asami managed hoarsely. 'Wha — what happened? How did—?'

'He was a lightning bender,' Korra said grimly. 'I've never seen anything like that.'

Tenzin and Lin came running as the police swarmed the pro-bending arena.

'Is everyone all right?' Tenzin asked.

'Can you stand?' Korra asked. She lifted Asami's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her own arm tight around Asami's waist. Asami winced in pain but nodded.

'I'm okay,' she said, but Korra knew by the way Asami leaned on her that she was taking half her weight.

'Let's get you all out of here,' Lin said, and signalled for a police car.

* * *

><p>Mako and Bolin found them at Headquarters. Korra and Asami were sitting side-by-side, knee-to-knee on the bench outside Lin's office.<p>

'We didn't catch him,' Mako said bitterly. 'I'm sorry, Korra.'

Korra fought to control the resentment that flared up at Mako's words, but she knew that it wasn't his fault. 'I want to know who he is,' she said. 'How could he possibly lightning-bend like that?'

'I've never seen lightning-bending redirected like that. My guess is, either he was taught by Zolt, or he's not from Republic City.'

'He was young,' Korra said. 'And so were his cronies. It seemed a bit gang-like to me.'

Mako nodded in agreement. 'I'll track down Zolt and look into it. Asami, are you okay?'

'A little sore, but I'll be all right,' Asami said.

Lin, Tenzin and Wu came out of the office. 'I've laid charges,' Wu said. 'That firebender is a wanted man.'

'My officers have taken control of the pro-bending arena,' Lin added. 'They made a few arrests but we didn't find those teenage benders you mentioned, Korra. We've set up some more tents on the edges of Avatar Korra Park to try and accommodate who we can, but it's still a tight squeeze. I'm going to put a call-out for some more volunteer benders to help prepare the arena, and hopefully we can move people in there officially by tomorrow.'

'I want to help,' Bolin said. 'Count me in as a volunteer.'

'Thank you, Bolin.'

'I'm going back to Air Temple Island,' Tenzin said. 'Korra, will you be coming?'

Korra nodded. 'Naga's probably wondering why I've been gone so long.' She looked up at Tenzin with a small smirk. 'Plus, I guess I have a lot to meditate on.'

'I think so,' Tenzin agreed.

'We'll head back to the Sato estate and get ready. We'll be leaving for the campaign as soon as the sun is up,' Mako said. 'I'll go past the park on my way and see if I can find anything out about Zolt for you, Korra.'

'Thanks Mako. I'd appreciate that.'

They headed back out to the street together, where the blue satomobile had been parked out the front. As Mako, Bolin and Wu flagged a cab to take them back to the estate, Asami took Korra aside.

'Do you think it's okay if I stay on Air Temple Island with you tonight?' she asked. 'Mako and Bolin's family are still at the estate and I don't really feel like being sociable.'

Korra smiled. 'Of course,' she said.

'Thanks. I'll meet you there later tonight — I'm going back to the office to see if Varrick and Zhu Li have done anything in regards to cleaning.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' Korra asked. 'Do you want me to come with you?'

Asami shook her head. 'I'm fine. You need to take your own time. I'll see you in a few hours.' She got in the car and started the engine as Korra followed Tenzin to the docks.

* * *

><p>Korra sat alone on the cliffside overlooking the statue of Aang. She had been in a meditative state for over three hours and felt like she'd achieved nothing. Her mind was a calm, endless, empty dark space.<p>

The craving for the close memories of Aang and her other past lives was so deep it made her heart ache. She would have to go back to the spirit world tomorrow and visit the Tree of Time. Turning to look behind her, she could see the portal's golden beam that shone straight up into the night sky. That light would be in Republic City forever, or as long as the spirit portals remained open. Korra hoped that amount of time would be longer than her own life.

She sighed and closed her eyes once more, retracing the words that Koh had left imprinted in her head. _Something is stirring._ What did it mean?

She got to her feet and slowly began to airbend, breathing in and out deeply, hearing Tenzin's — or sometimes Meelo's — voice in her head softly murmuring _be like the leaf_. It was the first thing she had learned on this island, and the deep historical roots of the gently sweeping, swaying pattern made her feel close to Aang.

It cleared her mind and brought an even deeper peace, but did nothing to trigger an inspiration about Koh's message. Korra gave up and started walking back down the hill towards the temple. Asami was probably there by now and would be waiting for her.

She found Ikki and Meelo playing in the courtyard. 'Where's Asami?' she asked them.

Meelo raised an eyebrow. 'Not here?'

'She hasn't come yet,' Ikki said.

'Really?' Korra's heart sank. She went inside, where Tenzin and Pema were having tea.

'Korra. How was your meditation?' Tenzin asked. 'You were out there a while.'

'Would you like some tea?' Pema offered.

'No, thank you,' Korra said. 'Tenzin, Asami should be here by now. I think I'm going to go and look for her.'

'All right. Will you come back to the island tonight?'

Korra nodded. 'I'll take Naga with me. We won't be long.'

* * *

><p>Korra left Naga curled up by the engine in the downstairs workshop and climbed the stairs to the office by herself. She found Asami sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of papers and photographs, in an otherwise spotless room.<p>

'Hey,' Korra said.

Asami looked up. 'Oh, no. What time is it?'

'Kinda late,' Korra mused. 'I was getting a little worried.'

'Sorry. I found these pictures while I was cleaning up …' She held up a photograph of her father and herself as a child. 'Back when life was simple. Ha.' She scooped everything up into a pile and got to her feet, observing the room. Asami had hung an old banner of Hiroshi — an advertisement for Future Industries — in front of the back window. The table that normally stood in the centre of the room had been pushed back against the wall, with two neat rows of chairs filling the space instead. What looked to Korra like biplane engines, presumably designed by Hiroshi, were on display either side of the banner. 'Dad would have done a better job,' Asami said. 'He was always so precise and neat about everything.'

'It looks great,' Korra said, pulling Asami into a hug. 'He'd be proud.'

'I wish I could be proud of him,' Asami lamented. 'This is the best I can give.'

'It's more than could be said of me. If it were my father, I don't think I could get past the blinders of all he'd done wrong to honour him so sincerely. You're amazing, Asami.'

'I don't believe that,' Asami said, as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. 'About you, I mean. You find the good in everyone, Korra.'

'You taught me that,' Korra insisted. 'I don't know anyone more gracious and forgiving than you.'

Asami smiled and kissed Korra's lips gently, making her lightheaded as she kissed Asami back.

'Come on,' Korra said, taking her hand. 'Let's get some sleep. We'll be back here tomorrow.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter….<em>

_**Her scream could have shattered the night sky into a million pieces. It was the worst nightmare she had ever had.**_


	6. Chapter Six: Reminders

**Chapter Six: Reminders**

* * *

><p>Riding Naga back through Republic City, Korra could feel Asami drifting in and out of sleep as she leaned against the Avatar's back, and on the boat across the cold dark water Asami kept her head on Korra's shoulder. By the time Naga got them both up the steps and they arrived at the temple, Korra was almost asleep herself. She slid slowly off Naga's back and helped Asami down as Pema and Jinora came out to meet them.<p>

'I made up guest rooms for you both,' Pema said. 'Would you like a hot drink before you head to bed?'

'I'm afraid I'm too tired,' Asami said weakly. 'But thank you.'

'Can I show Asami to her room?' Jinora asked.

'Sure,' Korra said sleepily. 'I think I'll have a tea.'

'Goodnight.' Asami kissed Korra's cheek and squeezed her arm affectionately before following Jinora to the dorms. Korra went inside the dining room with Pema.

* * *

><p>'So, you and Korra are girlfriends now?' Jinora asked carefully.<p>

Asami smiled and gave a small nod. 'Yeah, we are.'

Jinora grinned. 'That's nice. You two are really cute together.' Then her face fell. 'I'm sorry for interrupting you guys in the spirit world.'

'Don't worry about it,' Asami said. 'Better you than Meelo.'

'Huh, yeah. He still has a crush on you.' Jinora rolled her eyes. 'So uh … Asami? I was wondering. I know you're with Korra, but if you wanted to go out with a boy, would you ever ask _him_ out on a date?'

Asami stopped and eyed Jinora, slightly amused. 'Well yeah, sure. I asked Mako out on our first date.'

Jinora's eyes lit up. 'Really?'

'Yeah. Listen, if you like somebody, you can drop hints for a pretty long time and they might not ever pick up on it. So, you might just have to do the asking yourself. And there's nothing wrong with that. You can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes.' Asami continued on to her room.

'Wow.' Jinora hurried forward to catch up. 'Thanks, Asami.'

'No problem.' She reached the room and opened the door. 'Let me know how it goes with Kai, okay?'

Jinora's face instantly turned red but she smiled through it anyway. 'Okay. Goodnight!' She turned and ran back down the hallway as Asami closed the door.

* * *

><p>'Here, this should send you right to sleep.' Pema set a steaming hot mug down in front of her. 'You must have a lot on your mind if you're worried you'll stay awake.'<p>

Korra took it gratefully and brought the cup to her lips, sipping gingerly. 'Yeah, there's a lot.'

Jinora entered the room, beaming ecstatically, and sat down across from Korra.

'What's got you so happy?' Korra asked.

Jinora sighed and placed her elbow on the table, chin in hand. 'Asami is so nice. And so pretty. And _so _smart.'

A thrill of pride touched Korra's heart and she mimicked Jinora's contended sigh, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. 'You can say that again.'

'You two seem like a good match,' Pema said.

'Yeah,' Korra replied. 'I think we are.'

* * *

><p>Yawning the whole way, Korra headed down the walkway to the dorms and found her room next to Asami's, but was surprised to see that Naga wasn't there waiting for her.<p>

'Naga?' Korra went back outside and scanned the area, but the polar bear dog was nowhere to be seen. Korra checked a few of Naga's favourite places nearby, but to no avail.

Thinking Asami might have seen her when she went to bed, Korra went back down the hall to Asami's room and knocked ever so softly. There was no reply. She eased open the door and peered inside.

Naga was lying in Asami's room, almost filling up the whole floor. As Korra opened the door wider she discovered that not only was Naga fast asleep, but Asami had done the favour of removing her saddle, and was now curled up against the polar bear dog's belly, one hand buried in the thick white fur.

Korra slipped inside and closed the door gently. Asami looked up as she tiptoed over Naga's paws and came to sit beside her. Korra huddled up against her girlfriend, fitting her knees into the space behind Asami's and sliding her arm around her waist. Asami's hand closed over Korra's, holding it against her body, and Korra leaned her head into Naga, hearing the rumble inside the polar bear dog's chest as she breathed.

They were quiet for a long time until Asami finally spoke.

'Where you lonely in those three years?' she whispered.

Korra shifted slightly, dipping her head to rest her chin on Asami's shoulder. 'Yes.' She thought about the long nights she'd spent at her parents' home, and Toph explaining how she had been so disconnected. 'But I wasn't able to recognise loneliness for what it was.' She thought about all that Asami had lost over the years; her mother, her father, her relationship with Mako … and Korra herself.

'What can I do?' Korra asked softly.

'Nothing,' Asami said, squeezing Korra's hand tighter. 'This is it.'

* * *

><p>Warm sunlight spilled into the room the next morning, nudging Korra from her sleep. Before she had even opened her eyes she became aware that she was moving — slightly, slowly, up and down. It took her a moment to figure out exactly where she was.<p>

She was lying stomach down on Naga's back, arms flung over either side of the polar bear dog's shoulders, still fully clothed except for one boot she had probably lost in the middle of the night. Korra raised her head just enough to look around. She was still in Asami's room, and her girlfriend was asleep on the bed across from her, all wavy black hair, porcelain skin and tangled white sheets. Korra smiled and closed her eyes again, enjoying the way her body rose and fell with each of Naga's deep, sleepy breaths.

It wasn't long before Ikki came along and shattered the bliss. Korra could hear her yelling all the way down the corridor.

'Korraaaaa!'

The muffled sound of a door down the hall opening. Then —

'Mom! Korra's not in her room!'

Korra scrunched her eyes shut tighter and threw her arms over her head, attempting to block out Ikki's voice. She had better not come in here. But sure enough, just a few seconds later there came a furious _rata-tat-tat_ on the bedroom door.

'Asami! Have you seen Korra?'

Korra groaned and called out from behind her arms. 'Ikki, go _away_.'

'Korra!' The door burst open and Ikki bounded inside. Korra sat up angrily on top of Naga as Asami stirred.

'Ikki, didn't I _just _say not to come in here?'

'But Dad said you should be up by now! At least if you want breakfast, anyway. Aren't we going to Future Industries today?'

'Yes,' Korra groaned, 'Just —'

'Ikki, come on.' Jinora appeared in the doorway. 'They'll be ready when they're ready. Give Korra and Asami some _privacy_.' Jinora gave the Avatar an all-knowing look and chivvied Ikki out the door, closing it behind her. Korra collapsed exhaustedly onto Naga's back and the polar bear dog yawned hugely in response.

Asami was sitting up, now wide awake. 'What time is it? Did we oversleep?'

With her eyes closed again Korra heard Asami getting up and moving hurriedly around. 'Korra, we have to get ready—'

'Asami….' Korra blindly stretched her hand out toward the middle of the room as if hoping to catch Asami mid-walk.

'Oh, I meant to ask Varrick last night to bring the mover-projector to the office—'

'Asami—'

'Maybe I can go ahead early and set it up myself—'

'Asami—'

'Ugh, my jacket is _covered_ in Naga-fur—'

'Asami!' Korra opened her eyes just as Asami picked her jacket up from between Naga's paws. She caught Asami's wrist in her outstretched hand, pulling her over. 'Hey,' she said, to the overwhelmed look on her girlfriend's face, 'Just uh, relax, okay? Today is going to be fine.'

Korra felt Asami's arm slacken in her hand as she spoke. 'You're right. Thank you.' Her expression softened and she leaned in to Korra's face with a teasing smile. 'Then, could you do me the favour of getting up and getting ready?'

Korra propped herself up on her elbow and was about to lean in to kiss Asami, when Naga decided it was indeed time to get up and did so quickly, causing Korra to fall forward onto the floor. 'Ugh,' she moaned, picking herself up as Asami hid her laughter behind her hand. 'So much for poise. Come on Naga, let's go get breakfast.' She slid open the doors and Naga squeezed her way out.

* * *

><p>Gathered inside the Future Industries office with the airbender family plus Kai, Lin Beifong, Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra and Bolin sat down together in the front row before Asami, who was preparing to make a speech.<p>

'Did Mako and Wu get away okay?' Korra asked.

Bolin nodded. 'After they loaded all of Wu's luggage into the airship, of course. But Mako went by the Avatar Park and tried to get word on Zolt for you. He didn't find him, but some kids told him that apparently there's a few buildings still standing in the middle of the wreckage down town, and some of the old Triad members are hanging out there. I'll go check it out with you tonight, if you want.'

Korra nodded. 'Let's do it.'

Asami made it through her entire in memoriam speech about her father without so much as a waver in her voice. She sat down beside Korra as Varrick got up to play a compilation of satomobile advertisements that used to run in front of his movers, and only when Hiroshi's smiling face appeared on the flickering black and white screen to present his new line of vehicles did Asami's shoulders begin to shake. Korra held out her hand and Asami threaded her fingers through Korra's, her other hand clinging to her girlfriend's arm. To Korra's right she noticed Bolin's eyes welling with tears, and behind her Zhu Li was rummaging in her bag for a handkerchief. People were not black and white, Korra thought. The tensity she felt in Asami's hand told her that there was still anger there amidst her grief.

When the ceremony was over, Korra and Bolin stayed at Future Industries with Asami while she and Varrick continued to work on their new machines. Korra had intended to go back to the spirit portal to visit the Tree of Time, but she put it off, unable to forget that her last visit to the tree had been unsuccessful. Instead Bolin attempted to teach her pai sho, at which Korra was pretty miserable. Eventually as it got dark she and Bolin agreed to go out to the downtown area.

Asami was working on the airship engine when they went down into the workshop. 'Hey, Asami? Bolin and I are going to head downtown and see if we can speak with Zolt,' Korra said casually. 'So, we'll be back in a while and then maybe we can all head up to the Sato estate.'

'You're kidding, right?' Asami slid out from under the engine, wiping a grease stain off her cheek. 'Give me two minutes, I'm coming with you.'

* * *

><p>Asami drove the satomobile through the part of the city that was still standing, and when they got into the destroyed area they decided to leave the car and walk in.<p>

'Any ideas exactly where these buildings are?' Korra asked Bolin.

He stroked his chin, thinking carefully. 'Hmm. Well, I'd assume somewhere near the restaurant that used to front as the Triple Threat Triad headquarters. Which I thiiiiink was this way. Somewhere.' Bolin lead the way through the dark, littered streets and Korra and Asami followed.

Eventually they stumbled upon a building that was, for the most part, still standing. It looked like it used to be a grocery store. Crates of rotting, disintegrated fruits and vegetables were piled up outside the broken windows. They approached the door carefully.

'There,' Korra whispered. Inside was empty, but behind the splintered counter was a door in the floor that led to an underground storage room, and light was seeping up through the cracks. 'On three,' she hissed. 'One, two—' Korra airbent the lid of the trapdoor right off its hinges, and she and Bolin jumped down into the hole immediately, with Asami sliding down the ladder after them.

'Whoa! Hold up!' They were in a cellar, stacked with food — most likely the only place left that hadn't been raided by homeless civilians. Three people were inside, sitting on crates around a fire-lit lantern. And sure enough, one of them was Zolt. 'Bolin?' he said.

'Yeah, it's me,' Bolin said nervously. 'And this is the Avatar.'

Korra was standing ready to fight in case anything went awry. 'Zolt, I'm looking for someone you might know.' She explained about the fight at the pro-bending arena and the firebender who could lightning-bend. 'He was kind of tall and had white hair, but he was pretty young,' Korra added. 'Do you know anyone like that?'

Zolt shook his head. 'Mako was the last lightning-bender I trained. 'And before that, there were only two others. They would have been older, and they didn't look like that.' Zolt stood up. 'Anyone like that comes through here, I'll set these guys on them.' He nodded to the two big guys sitting nearby, presumably benders. 'Now get out of here before the cops show up, all right?'

'You have to know something,' Korra said. 'Are you sure you haven't at least heard of him? I would've though a lightning-bender like that would stir up talk with guys like you.'

'Do I look like I have anything to tell you?' Zolt snapped. 'In case you forgot, I'm not a bender anymore. Now scram, will ya?'

* * *

><p>'I don't believe this,' Korra said, stalking back down the ruined street towards the satomobile. 'Every time I get a lead it goes nowhere. Agh!' She pitched a ball of fire straight out in front of her and it seared over the demolished brick walls. 'Why can't I figure <em>anything<em> out?'

'We're out of time,' Bolin said. 'We can try talking to people at the park tomorrow, but if we don't find him by then we'll have to leave for the Earth States.'

'Don't worry about it, Korra,' Asami added. 'If he's the kind of guy who'll run scared at the sight of a few police officers then he's bound to wind up arrested soon.'

'He's also the kind of guy who can kill people,' Korra said savagely, rounding on Asami. 'I will find him tomorrow if it's the last thing I do.' She stormed off towards the car, leaving Asami and Bolin behind.

Bolin shook his head. 'Not one to let go of things easily, is she?'

Asami grinned. 'She _is_ the Avatar.'

* * *

><p>They returned to the Sato estate to spend the night. While the other two went to bed Asami pulled her dressing gown over her pyjamas and wandered upstairs to her father's office, sitting down in the great chair behind his desk. In the top two drawers of the desk were every letter he had written her over the time he'd been imprisoned. She had never opened any of them, but neither could she bring herself to get rid of them.<p>

She slid open one of the drawers and glanced inside, brushing her fingers over the neatly folded, creamy white envelopes. Carefully, she slid one out and observed her father's impeccable penmanship on the outside, her own name written in his delicate, inky black script. His body may have declined while he was in prison but his handwriting never had. Asami turned the envelope over, running her fingernail along the unbroken seal. A part of her wanted to gently break it open and unfold the paper inside, but she knew she could never do it. She returned the envelope to the drawer and closed it, sinking back against the chair.

She hated this house. Her mother had died here. Her father had betrayed her here. Since then she'd filled the house with people — Mako, Bolin, their family, and Wu — in an attempt to make it feel less hollow, but it hadn't really helped. Not even the knowledge that Korra was sleeping downstairs tonight made it feel more like home.

* * *

><p>Fast asleep beneath the swathe of blankets in Asami's giant bed, Korra dreamed of Aang.<p>

She was in the Southern Water Tribe compound, where she had spent most of her first seventeen years of life. Aang was teaching her to airbend. They circled each other, slowly but swiftly, hands angled in the same positions, feeling the air glide through their fingertips.

'Korra,' Aang said. 'Do you feel the stirring?'

Korra looked up at Aang's face and watched as he entered the Avatar state — but no sooner had his eyes brightened with the burning white energy than his body transformed; the tattoos disappeared as he shrank, skin darkening, hair lengthening, until Korra was staring at herself in the deathly Avatar state that had been haunting her for the last three years. The currents of air swirling around them twisted into a furious tornado that engulfed Korra completely, as the dark Avatar closed in on her. It grabbed her by the throat with one hand and pressed the other to her forehead as if to take away her bending. Korra let out a scream that could have shattered the night sky into a million pieces. It launched her out of the dream and into the pitch black room where she was drenched in sweat and shaking from head to foot, gasping desperately for the air the dark Avatar had taken from her.

'Korra? Korra!' The door flung open, spilling a shaft of light from the illuminated hallway onto the bed, and Asami rushed to Korra's side. 'What's wrong?

Korra's head was filled with the white light of the Avatar state, so much so that for a second she thought she might actually be in the Avatar state herself. Clutching the sheets in both hands she tried to steady her breathing. Asami climbed onto the bed beside her and began to rub her back gently, whispering, 'Deep breaths. You're okay.'

For a moment, she had thought the dream was real. For a moment, she was convinced that her connection to her past lives had miraculously returned. Aang was _there_. He was so close. He had been so close.

Worse still, Korra had been sure that the dark Avatar was gone — and yet here it was again, in the worst nightmare she'd ever had. That scared her more than anything. Without warning, she began to cry, choking sobs that racked her whole frame.

'Hey,' Asami said gently, enclosing Korra in her arms. 'Korra, what is it?'

Korra exhaled heavily and wiped her eyes. 'Y-you know how I told you in my letter about not being able to enter the Avatar state, and about the visions of my fight with Zaheer?' Asami nodded. 'Well, I didn't tell you everything,' Korra said shakily. 'I've … had this one particular vision. Of myself. And I thought I'd beaten it, but it just came to me again….' She bit her lip, holding back more tears, and Asami hugged her tighter.

'It's okay,' Asami said. 'You'll get through it. We'll find a way.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter….<em>

**_'I'm not a King, king, I'm the Head of State, it's a representative title only — but sure, you can have an autograph anyway, I suppose!'_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Intrusion

**Chapter Seven: Intrusion**

* * *

><p>'This is not what I would call starting with a bang.'<p>

Wu and Mako were in the capital of a small state just south of the Great Divide. The airship they had arrived in was parked at the base of a mountain, with a banner hanging down over the side panel: a picture of Wu posing dramatically, accompanied by the words "Welcome the new Earth States Democracy! King Wu wants YOU. Represent your state now."

They had set up a wide soapbox stage in the middle of town, complete with a microphone and chairs placed in front of the platform, but even with another big green banner hanging over their heads, they hadn't attracted a very large crowd. Three of fifty chairs were filled with sleepy old men, and the rest were empty.

'I thought you'd sent word ahead that we were coming,' Wu said.

'I did,' Mako responded. 'Evidently, there aren't very many people in this state who are interested in politics.'

'That's crazy! Don't these people want a chance to have their say?' He got up and seized the microphone. 'People of the earth! I am your Head of State, King Wu. Today marks the official abolishment of the Earth Kingdom as a monarchy. From this day forward we will refer to ourselves as the Earth States. Each state shall have its own citizen-elected democratic party. If you want to be a part of the party, come forth and join me as a shining beacon of hope and equality for the new Earth States!' He raised the microphone triumphantly and smiled broadly at the pitiful crowd … receiving only a brief round of infantile applause. No one came forward.

Mako sighed. This was going to be a long campaign.

* * *

><p>'All right, so we go to Zaofu. We leave this afternoon, arrive early the next morning, Korra spends a few hours arguing with Su Beifong and then we fly to Ba Sing Se.' Asami traced their path on the map spread out across the coffee table. She and Bolin were eating breakfast in one of the upstairs lounges. 'If the weather holds up we'll reach it by the following morning, which is about the time Mako and Wu should be there.'<p>

Bolin's eyes were glued to the map and he nodded approvingly while he ate his cereal. 'Great. So, are we going to Avatar Korra Park to try and find that firebender first?'

'I'm not sure. Korra mentioned something about needing visit to the Tree of Time. Let me go talk to her.' Asami got up and went downstairs to the training rooms, where Korra had been since she'd woken up that morning. She opened the door and found the Avatar at the other end of the room, furiously attacking a series of dummies that she'd set up in a circle.

'Korra.' Asami called out to her as she approached, but her girlfriend was too absorbed to notice. 'Hey, Korra.'

Korra slammed a heavy sweeping kick into one of the dummies, knocking it clean over. It hit the ground and she landed hard in a crouching position, shoulders heaving as she looked up at Asami.

'When are you going to the Tree of Time?' Asami asked.

Korra sat down cross-legged and leaned back on her hands, blowing hair out of her face. 'I don't know. When I feel like it?'

Asami's eyes narrowed. 'You want to go to Zaofu before we meet Mako, right? Don't you think we should leave as soon as possible? I was talking to Varrick about the weather yesterday and he seems to think — Korra, are you okay?'

While Asami had been talking Korra had risen to her feet, and had to catch hold of a dummy to keep steady as her head span dangerously. She stared at the floor as she slowly filled her lungs with air. _Breathe, just breathe._ The anxiety that followed last night's nightmare had yet to disappear completely. Korra had spent the morning letting off steam in an attempt to drown out the feeling of dread, but whenever she was reminded of the Tree of Time the panic would swell again. The tree had been her solace after losing her connection to her past lives; the place where she'd found strength in her own inner spirit. But after that, it had only served as a reminder that she was somehow still incomplete, incapable of all she was meant to be as the Avatar.

Asami laid a hand on her arm. 'Do you feel okay?' she asked. When Korra didn't answer Asami suggested, 'I think maybe you're tired. You tossed and turned a lot last night.'

'Really?' That worried her. She was usually a deep sleeper and hardly moved at all throughout the night. She walked over to the resting bench against the wall and sat down, trying to figure out what to say. She'd never been more honest with anyone than Asami; there was no reason to stop now. 'I'm scared to go in there,' she confessed.

Asami frowned. 'Into the spirit world?'

'Into the Tree of Time,' Korra explained. 'The last time I went there I was still in recovery and … it didn't work out. I'm afraid it's going to be the same this time.' She sighed and rested her head in her hands. 'It makes me feel so powerless.'

'Well…. It's no good getting ahead of yourself if you think you aren't ready. Maybe you should just wait.'

Korra didn't want to wait. She'd been doing nothing but waiting over the last three years, and enough was enough. Asami's words made her want to move away from this bad headspace. 'No,' she said forcefully, getting up off the bench and heading for the door. 'I can do this. I need to do this.'

'Are you sure?' Asami followed her out. 'Do you want me to come with you?'

Korra hesitated. 'I think I should be alone. I don't want to be interrupted by other spiritual energies.'

'You said I don't have any spiritual energy,' Asami reminded her. 'I'll just be there in case … you know, in case it doesn't go as planned.'

The idea was comforting. Korra gave in and nodded. 'Okay.'

They found Bolin back in the lounge room. 'Bolin, Asami and I are going into the spirit world so I can meditate at the Tree of Time,' Korra said. 'You get a head start at the park looking for leads on those firebenders and we'll meet you there.'

Bolin tilted his head to one side. 'Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if I actually find them and I'm on my own?'

'There should be enough police officers in the park to serve as temporary backup until we get there,' Asami said.

'Besides,' Korra added. 'The sooner we get some information the sooner we head to Zaofu.'

Bolin bounded to his feet. 'You mean the sooner we head to Opal! All right, I'm in.' He cupped his hands around his mouth. 'Coming soon to a mover theatre near you: Nuktuk fights the firebenders single-handed in a race to reach the love of his life.'

* * *

><p>The prison cell in Zaofu was smaller than the one in Republic City. A platinum box of a room with a low ceiling and no windows to speak of. Cold. Dark. Noiseless.<p>

One day down.

5,476 to go.

Each night since her defeat she had come to regret betraying Baatar more and more. Though she had denied it, he really had been the one real thing, and would have been her only source of comfort here now. The knowledge that he was such a short distance away was painful. She would never see him again.

It made Kuvira wish she really had killed him.

* * *

><p>In the next state, Wu was pleased to discover that people actually recognised him, and was at first too distracted his own celebrity status to care about anything else.<p>

'Well, I mean, I'm not a _King_, king, I'm the Head of State, it's a representative title only — but sure, you can have an autograph anyway, I suppose!'

Mako stood at the booth at which they'd hoped people would line up and sign up for the campaign, but once again the level of political interest left a lot to be desired. He figured he'd better take a crack at targeting individuals who looked right for the part. He swept up his clipboard and started walking down the street to strike up conversation with different people — a portly older man with a wise-looking beard; a tall and brooding gentleman with thick eyebrows like Bolin's; a keen-eyed shopkeeper selling goods with his wife. All more than happy to talk, none interested in democracy. Mako sighed to himself and went back to the booth. The bigger states would be better. They'd have to be.

'Excuse me, are you who I speak to about joining the democratic party?'

Mako raised his head and found a young woman standing in front of the booth. She had deep green Earth Kingdom eyes and long, light brown hair.

'Oh. Yeah. I'm —' Mako cleared his throat — 'I'm Mako, King Wu's campaign manager.' He extended his hand to shake hers, and she took it.

'I'm Ryo. I'm really interested in being part of the democratic party. I feel like there's a lot to be done around here.' She sighed as her eyes swept over a group of girls crowding in front of King Wu.

'Great! That's great.' Mako sifted through his papers, looking for a cue. Having never gotten this far with someone he wasn't quite prepared with what to say next. 'Well, essentially, we're visiting every Earth State over the next couple of weeks, and at each one we're garnering interest for each state's political party. So, if you would like to join we get you to fill out this application, so we have information about your citizenship of the state and about your political views so that—'

'Mako!' Wu came bounding over with a teenage boy a few years younger than himself in tow. 'This is Niran. He's ready to join the party.'

Mako grinned. 'Wu, this is Ryo, she's also interested in candidacy.'

'It's an honour to meet you, King Wu,' Ryo said with a smile.

'Fabulous,' Wu said, clapping Niran on the shoulder. 'Let's talk politics, shall we?'

* * *

><p>Korra dressed in her old water tribe outfit, in hopes that the spirits would more easily recognise her as the Avatar. Last time she had sat inside the tree a few sceptical spirits had questioned her identity, which Korra considered a serious blow to her concentration.<p>

The spirit world was quiet and calm. Korra walked quickly with her head down, hoping she wouldn't run into Iroh or anyone else who might want to talk. She focused on keeping her mind calm and clear as she made her way to the Tree of Time. Asami walked quietly behind her, silent and steady.

Inside the hollow of the tree, Korra sat down cross-legged right in the centre and prepared to meditate. Asami seated herself near the edge of the opening, hugging her knees to her chest and watching Korra readily. There weren't any spirits around, probably thanks to Asami's lack of spiritual energy, and for that Korra was grateful. With her hands pressed together at the knuckles she closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly, and began with a hesitant prayer to Raava. _Please, help me find Aang_. Then she turned her thoughts inwards to her own spirit, hoping that her own spiritual connection would guide the way.

This would work.

She was strong enough.

Korra let the darkness close in around her, craving the quiet peacefulness brought on by meditation. For what seemed like an age there was nothing but darkness, and a small thought in the back of Korra's head worried that nothing would happen. Then, the memories began to trickle in.

_She saw herself and team Avatar seated around the dining table in Zaofu._

_She and Asami driving in Republic City, almost crashing into the spirit vines. _

_Lying sleepless in her own bed at home after Katara had failed to heal her._

_The dark Avatar staring her down in the swamp. _Korra felt a pull when this image appeared, as if her own mind was trying to back away and draw her out of meditation.

_Jinora, Ikki and Meelo bringing her back to Republic City._

_Being beaten by Kuvira's masterful earthbending. _

_Lying in the flowers in the spirit world with Asami. _

_Kissing Asami in the darkened conference room at City Hall. _

_Fighting the firebender outside the pro-bending arena. _

_Asami collapsing in front of her from the electricity shock._ Again Korra felt a pull, threatening to bring her back to reality. She breathed deeply, trying to focus. Where was this leading?

_Asami. The Sato estate. Asami walking down a corridor towards the dining room, then — fire. Fire bursting through the door at the end of the hall, rolling up the corridor, explosive red clouds — the Sato estate in darkness. Firebenders inside, dressed in red, chasing Asami down the staircase. No … it wasn't Asami that Korra was seeing. It was a different woman, a little older, with the same wavy black hair, ivory skin, narrow jaw and full lips — _

A name Korra hadn't known until now emerged in the depths of her mind.

_Yasuko._

_The woman screamed as the firebenders surrounded her. _Korra became suddenly aware of her own heart racing, and with that, an awareness of what she was witnessing. She did not want to see this. She did not want to see this. She did not want to—

'Agh!' The spirit world came rushing back into her consciousness so hard Korra almost fell forward as she was launched out of her meditative state.

'Korra, what happened?' Asami came forward but Korra pushed her roughly away, scared to look at her. It was dawning on her what had just happened. Asami's presence inside the Tree of Time had caused Korra to see not just her own memories, but Asami's as well.

'You need to leave,' Korra said. Her heart was pounding so hard that her chest hurt with each beat. She could not bring herself to look at Asami in case her face somehow gave away what she had just seen. 'Asami, get out. Please get out.'

'What's wrong?'

'Get out, Asami!'

'Okay. I'm going to leave the tree but I can't leave the spirit world without you.'

The horrible images of the Sato house were clouding Korra's mind and tears sprang in her eyes. 'Please go,' she whimpered. Asami left. Cradling her knees and rocking back and forth slightly, Korra closed her eyes and tried to focus on getting the memories out of her head. _Just breathe_, she told herself. _Focus on your inner spirit. _She would have to try meditating again.

It was an hour before Korra could bring herself to get up leave the tree. Nothing had worked. She had discovered nothing new about Koh's message, had not felt even the slightest connection to Aang. All she had seen was something painful and personal that did not belong to her. She could never tell Asami.

Making her way down the sloping trunk of the tree she saw that Asami was still there waiting for her. Korra was half annoyed that she hadn't just left the spirit world and half upset at herself for making Asami wait so long.

'Hey. What happened? Are you okay?'

Korra kept walking without responding, heading straight for the golden beam.

'Korra.'

_Yasuko_. Korra clenched her fists as the thought appeared and willed it away, wishing she could forget the name. It had come to her at such a cost.

'Korra, you're scaring me.' Asami was walking as close behind her as their footsteps allowed.

'I'm fine,' Korra said. 'I just want to leave.'

Asami didn't press any further. They made it back to Republic City without another word, and Korra got straight in the passenger seat of the satomobile parked just above the sloping crater of spirit vines. Asami got in the car beside her, but didn't start the engine.

'Look, I'm just frustrated because it didn't work, okay?' Korra said, in response to Asami's inquisitive stare. 'Nothing happened. I saw nothing.' She crossed her arms and sunk down in the seat. 'Let's just forget about it.'

'I'm worried about you.'

'Don't be.'

After a long pause Asami finally broke her gaze and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

><p>If it had looked bad when they'd driven past yesterday, walking <em>through<em> Avatar Korra Park was worse. The large tents spreading out from around the statue held rows and rows of beds, where civilians sat huddled with the few precious belongings they had left. For some, it was clear they had nothing left but the clothes on their backs. Government stalls had been set up to provide health services and food distribution to help spread the load for the few shops still standing near City Hall.

Korra weaved her way along the footpath between all the people, with Asami walking close behind her. She scanned the crowd, hoping to see one of the teenage firebenders she had knocked out when fighting at the pro-bending arena, or perhaps even the white-haired firebender himself. All the while she heard the voices of those around her saying her name, some uttering it almost beneath their breath in a kind of reverence as she passed, others calling out to her and drawing attention. It made Korra self-conscious to the point that she found her gaze dropping to the ground, until she remembered that she was looking for someone and was forced to raise her head.

_Yasuko_.

'No—' Korra stopped still in her tracks and put her hands to her forehead as if trying to push the thought out. She felt Asami's hand on the small of her back.

'Do you want to sit down?'

'I — yeah —'

They found Bolin sitting under the Avatar statue, playing with Pabu.

'Finally! What took you guys so long?'

Korra sat down beside him with narrowed eyes. 'Absolutely nothing.'

'I've been talking to a tonne of people, but no one's seen any firebenders,' Bolin said.

Asami was still sizing Korra up. 'How's your head?'

'Or at least, no one is willing to admit they've seen them,' Bolin continued. 'What now? Do you guys want to talk to some others?'

'I'm fine,' Korra said to Asami. She raised her eyes, scanning the crowds of people. It was overwhelming. She felt her heart rate start to increase, and with it came a strong desire to get away from here. 'We're out of time,' she said. 'He's still a wanted man. If he shows up, Lin will get him. Let's go to Zaofu.'

As they drove back to the Sato estate to prepare for the trip, Korra let a thought that had occurred to her in the Tree of Time reach the forefront of her mind. What if the vision wasn't a mistake? What if she had been meant to see it? She turned to look at Asami in the driver's seat, and her girlfriend caught her eye and gave her a small, encouraging smile. She looked _so_ like her mother.

No. It was an accident, Korra was sure. Her spiritual energy had tread where it wasn't meant to, possibly from her own lack of control. And it would not happen again. She would never again know more than she was meant to know.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter…. <em>

**_Kuvira raised her head, one eyebrow slightly angled. Even in her dishevelled state it was clear she would never be able to entirely shake that look of satisfied superiority. It was engraved on every cell in her body. 'You want to fight again? Is that what this is about?'_**

**_Korra stood up and took a step closer. 'What do you want?' _**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Storm

**Chapter Eight: The Storm**

* * *

><p>'It's basic science,' Huan said in a bored tone. 'If they practice exactly the same techniques over the same amount of time — and they do — it's impossible for one to ultimately beat the other. They are identical down to every muscle.'<p>

Opal nodded vaguely. Her eyes had glazed over as they sat watching Wei and Wing play power disc. This was their eleventh game in a row and they were five-for-five.

'Opal, Huan.' Baatar Jr came hurrying down the steps towards them. 'Mom just got a radio call from Tenzin. Avatar Korra left for Zaofu in a Future Industries airship yesterday. She should be here within the next hour.'

'Really?' Opal's eyes lit up. 'Is Bolin with her?'

'Mom didn't say,' Baatar said. 'Don't you see what this means? Korra is here to remove Kuvira's bending.'

'Are you sure about that?' Huan said sceptically.

'Why _else_ would she come all the way to Zaofu the day after Kuvira?'

Huan rolled his eyes. 'If she wanted to remove Kuvira's bending she would have done it while they were both in Republic City.'

Baatar paused. A vague hint of superiority appeared on Huan's face.

'She couldn't,' Baatar said pointedly. 'Kuvira is under Zaofu's jurisdiction.' He looked at Opal. 'Either way, Korra_ must _remove Kuvira's bending. It's a necessity. Right?'

Opal nodded.

'Then help me convince the Avatar of that when she arrives here.'

'You'll have to convince Mom first,' Opal said.

'She would be insane to refuse it. Kuvira can't be imprisoned in the home of _the metal clan_ for fifteen years and keep her bending. There is no way to accommodate it. The risks are too high.'

'Look out!' The twins yelled in unison as a stray power disc came flying their way. Huan swung his hand out in front of Opal and sent the disc careening back where it had come from. It hit Wei in the gut, bowling him over.

Baatar raised his eyebrow at Opal as if to say, _my point exactly_, and walked away.

'I mean, not to take away from the fact that Kuvira tried to kill us,' Huan said slowly, 'But … I can't imagine that. Having your bending removed from you. Talk about about crushing your individuality.'

Opal gave him a hard look. 'Kuvira is too destructive to deserve bending.'

'Maybe so. But even destruction is beautiful sometimes.'

'Ugh.' Opal got up off the step and walked away from her brother. There would be no question. Kuvira would have to be rendered powerless. Surely her mother — and surely Korra — would see that there was no other choice.

* * *

><p>Ominous clouds rolled across the sky as they approached Zaofu. Asami looked out the window of the airship with a disappointed frown. 'We have to be as quick here as possible,' she said, turning to Korra, who was sitting on the railing above the lower level hatch. 'I want to try and get ahead of this storm.'<p>

'Don't worry,' Korra teased. 'I planning on putting _all_ of my natural charm to use.' She leaned back to bend her arms slightly at the elbows so her biceps flexed.

Asami rolled her eyes and turned back to the window before Korra could catch her suppressing a smile.

'Are we there yet?' Bolin came pounding up the steps from the lower level, Pabu clinging to his shoulders. He ran up to the glass and pressed his nose and hands against it. 'There it is, Pabu! I can't wait to see Opal.'

The airship docked near the Beifong Estate and the moment the walkway touched the ground Bolin was heading for the main doors. Asami made her way out with Korra just behind her and they walked together up to the estate.

'Okay,' Korra said, mostly to herself, 'I give Su the new contract. Tell her I'm exercising my right as the Avatar to override the jurisdiction. I will be transferring Kuvira back to Republic City under the authorisation of President Raiko. Su approves, I speak to Kuvira, arrange the transfer, and we fly out of here.' She puffed out a sigh. 'Easier said than done.'

'You can do it,' Asami said. 'At least it's not Lin you have to convince.'

The main door of the estate creaked open just enough for Opal to burst out. 'Bolin!' She ran full-pelt towards him, and flung herself into his arms with a gust of air so strong it almost knocked them both over. Laughing, Bolin seized her in a bear-hug that lifted her off her feet.

Korra smiled at the sight of Bolin so happy. Asami caught a glimpse of her face and pulled her over to kiss her cheek, making Korra blush furiously.

'You'll leave lipstick on—'

'You're clean, I promise.'

The doors swung wider and the metal clan matriarch came out to greet them, accompanied by her husband and eldest son. 'Avatar Korra.'

Korra dipped her head politely. 'Su. I see you were expecting us.'

'Tenzin was kind enough to call ahead and let us know of your impending arrival. Of course, he was reluctant to tell me _why_ you were heading to Zaofu, so I can only assume it has something to do with a recently imprisoned ex-dictator.'

'Avatar Korra, if I may—' Baatar Jr interrupted, much to Su's surprise. 'I must bid that your presence in Zaofu sees the necessary removal of Kuvira's bending powers.'

A stunned silence followed his words. 'Baatar—' Su began, but Korra cut her off.

'My ability to take away someone's bending must _only_ be exercised when it's nothing _but_ necessary,' she said tersely. 'As to whether Kuvira fits that description … we'll talk.'

Su made sure to speak over Baatar Jr as he opened his mouth to retort. 'In that case. Korra, Asami, Bolin — why don't you come in?

* * *

><p>It was raining hard by the time Mako and Wu boarded the airship again to head for Ba Sing Se. Wu threw both his own coat and Mako's over his head as he ran reluctantly through the mud and up the ramp into the ship.<p>

Ryo stood under the annex of a shop and watched them go. 'When will you be back?' she called.

'As soon as possible!' Wu said from under the coats.

Mako brushed the rain out of his eyes. 'Hopefully in a week or so. We're not sure how long it's going to take to get Ba Sing Se organised.'

Ryo smiled. 'Understandable. Good luck! We'll look forward to your return.'

Mako returned her wave and boarded the ship. One of Wu's attendants handed him a towel and he gratefully dried his hair.

'So,' Wu said casually, 'Got any plans for how to set me up on a date with Ryo when we get back here, Makooo?'

'First of all,' Mako said, yanking the towel off his face, 'You're perfectly capable of getting your own date. And second of all, I don't think it's advisable to date people in your political party. It's … unprofessional.'

Wu frowned, unimpressed by Mako's response. 'Well first of all, I am perfectly capable of getting my own date, only you—'

A flash of lightning raced across the window of the airship, followed closely by a loud thunderclap that caused Wu to yelp and drop his hand towel. Mako couldn't help but smile.

'I'm taking a nap to ride out this storm,' the King said hotly. 'Wake me when we get there!'

* * *

><p>'Korra! Please,' Baatar Jr begged. 'Even with Kuvira leaving Zaofu, how can you possibly let her keep her bending? You're putting the people of Republic City in danger!'<p>

Korra was walking as fast as her legs would carry her towards the prison yard. It had started to rain softly just a few minutes ago. Baatar was hot on her heels and even though she had neither looked at him nor spoken to him since they'd left the estate, he refused to give up so easily. Finally Korra could take it no more, and stopped right before she reached the prison entrance, so suddenly that he almost ran into her.

'Baatar.' She spun around to face him. 'Have you ever had your bending taken away from you?'

'I—' The engineer was speechless.

'Oh, that's right,' Korra said, jabbing a thumb towards his chest. '_You're_ not a bender. So I think that disqualifies you from an opinion on this particular issue.'

She stood and watched as Baatar's eyes, half hidden behind rain-speckled glasses, narrowed and filled with rage. 'I understand your duty as Avatar calls for compassion,' he said through gritted teeth, 'But I cannot understand why you feel the need to show compassion to _her_.'

Korra turned away and the guards parted to let her open the door. Baatar stepped in after her, somewhat hesitantly. 'Why?' he repeated.

'Why are you coming in?' Korra responded. Baatar looked up just as the guards parted the second platinum door and let them in to see Kuvira's cell.

Kuvira was sitting on the bed in the corner when the door was shunted aside, and looked up through the bars to see them both standing in the doorway. At the sight of Baatar she bolted up to cling to the platinum rods, as close as she could get. 'Baatar?'

Korra looked at the young engineer, but his face had turned completely impassive. Without making eye contact with Kuvira he turned and left silently.

'Baatar!' Kuvira yelled after him, her voice echoing around the walls of the platinum prison. The door closed behind Korra and she walked inside, standing a few feet in front of the cell wall, but Kuvira had not so much as glanced her way. 'Baatar!' she screamed again, her voice deep and demanding.

'Hey!' Korra barked. Kuvira was holding the bars so tight Korra could see her arms quivering. She stopped shouting but refused to look at the Avatar. 'I won your jurisdiction. You're being moved back to Republic City in a few days. From now on_ I'm_ supervising your imprisonment.'

Kuvira raised her head to look Korra in the eye, one eyebrow slightly angled. Even in her dishevelled state it was clear she would never be able to entirely shake that look of satisfied superiority. It was engraved on every cell in her body. 'You want to fight again? Is that what this is about?'

Korra took a step closer. 'What do _you_ want?'

It seemed to take Kuvira a second to understand that this was a genuine question. She let out an almost inaudible sigh and lowered her head, letting go of the bars. 'I can't stay in here,' she said in a low voice. 'I won't last fifteen years.'

In the dimly lit prison cell Kuvira's stance reminded Korra with a sudden jolt of horror of the dark Avatar. She pushed the thought away. 'I'm assisting King Wu on his Earth States political campaign over the next week,' she said. 'When I return to Republic City we can discuss potential alternatives to your current sentencing.'

The platinum doors slid open behind Korra, revealing a rained-drenched Asami. 'Korra, we have to leave,' she said. 'If we don't go now we won't make it to Ba Sing Se.' As Korra nodded Asami's gaze travelled across the room to Kuvira standing in the prison cell. Korra could almost feel Asami steel herself as she made eye contact with her father's killer.

'Well,' Kuvira said cooly. 'You two make a cute couple.'

Korra stepped in front of Asami protectively. 'Imagine what it would feel like to have the Avatar remove your bending,' she said sternly. 'And tell me what you think about the idea in a week's time.'

The all-knowing smirk on Kuvira's lips disappeared. Satisfied, Korra turned on her heel and left with Asami.

* * *

><p>When they got back on the airship, soaked to the skin, they found Opal and Bolin already on board.<p>

'Does your mom know you're with us?' Korra asked Opal. 'I don't want to get on her bad side after the jurisdiction ordeal.'

The young airbender grinned. 'She wasn't happy about it, but she knows.'

Korra crossed her arms and returned Opal's smile. 'Welcome aboard.'

The radio crackled loudly and everyone looked around. Asami sighed. 'That'll be Varrick, again. He's been trying to contact me all afternoon but the signal has been so bad, I can't understand half of what he's saying.' She picked up the radio as the airship began to take off. 'Varrick? Asami Sato speaking.'

'..'Sami! We're … prototype … not … but … great!'

Asami rolled her eyes and looked at the others, who were doing their best not to laugh. 'So is it good or bad?' Korra joked.

Opal watched them deliberate over the radio. At some point she was going to have to work up the courage to talk to Korra about Kuvira and the bending problem. She glanced over at Bolin, who had unbuttoned the front of his jacket and was letting Pabu climb inside, and smiled at his dorky grin. Later. Conversation definitely later.

'Varrick, if you can hear me, I'm going to radio you tomorrow morning when we land in Ba Sing Se,' Asami said into the radio.

More fuzzy, indistinguishable sounds crackled through in response. Asami hung up the call. 'So long as some progress has been made and Republic City isn't in worse shape when I get back….'

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' Korra said. 'Zhu Li will look after all the things.'

* * *

><p>It rained hard all night, large droplets hammering the metallic roof of the airship. The sleeping quarters inside the ship were small and cramped, so each person was resigned to their own space. Korra was glad for the alone time and lay back on the mattress with her hands behind her head, listening to the water pour down as they flew.<p>

Eventually the repetitive drumming lulled her to sleep.

Eventually the dark Avatar crept out from a shadowy corner in her mind and stared her in the face. The white glowing eyes pierced right through her, taunting, demonic, sucking the life through her pores like the mercury poison.

She woke suddenly, painfully, sweating and panicked, flung out of sleep and into the loud reality of the pouring rain.

_Yasuko_.

The name was in her head again. She pulled the pillow over her head and tried to drown out the thunderous storm. Had she screamed out loud? It didn't matter; the storm was so violent no one would have heard her anyway. As she thought about this it began to dawn on her just _how _violent the storm really was — the entire airship was rocked by turbulence. Korra got up out of bed and opened the door, heading down the corridor towards the cockpit.

'Asami?' She climbed the ladder as the airship pitched dangerously in the heavy wind, and found Asami and the driver both at the controls.

'There has to be somewhere,' Asami was saying loudly, 'We can't go over the Great Divide in this weather!'

'It's too late!' the driver said. 'The canyon is coming up. We'll have to go through.'

'No.' Asami scanned the horizon but the storm was too thick to see anything. 'Take us lower. We'll die if we try and fly through the canyon in this.' She turned around and spotted Korra clinging to the railing.

'What's going on?'

'We're going to make an emergency landing,' Asami explained, grabbing Korra's arm as the ship gave an almighty rattle. 'It's too dangerous to fly. I'd rather arrive to Ba Sing Se late and alive than not at all.'

Korra nodded. 'Are you sure we can land?'

'We'll have to,' Asami said. 'Hold on to something, it's going to get bumpy.'

'Like it already isn't?'

Asami went back to stand beside the driver, taking hold of one of the rudder controls as the ship began to sink lower and lower in the sky. 'There,' Asami said, pointing down towards their left. 'That's the mouth of the canyon. So long as it isn't flooded we should be able to land there safely.'

Korra held on tight to the railing as the ship made its way down. Looking out the window she saw the jagged cliffs of the Great Divide looming upon them, and a few moments later they had virtually crash-landed belly first to the ground. Asami heaved a sigh of relief as the ship wavered and then lay still.

'We're here until the storm dies down. Go and rest,' she said to the driver. 'I'm going to let Bolin know we're behind schedule.' She headed down the ladder to the lower level, and Korra went back to bed.

* * *

><p>A knock came on her cabin door a few minutes later. Korra rolled over sleepily. 'Yeah?'<p>

Asami poked her head in. 'Hi.'

Korra tried to smile and yawned instead. 'Hey.'

She came inside the room, taking off her jacket before leaning against the door and looking down at her shoes. She had evidently never made it to her own bed all night. 'I just wanted to check and see how you were doing. You seemed a lot better today than yesterday.' She looked up into Korra's eyes. 'Are you still having the nightmare?'

She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Asami the truth either. 'I'm fine,' she said simply.

Asami nodded a little and tried to smile. Korra stretched her fingers out towards her. 'C'mere,' she said drowsily. Asami hung her jacket on the door handle and reached for Korra, letting herself be pulled over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, knee touching Korra's arm, and ran her fingers through the Avatar's short, messy hair, combing gently through the tangles until they unravelled.

'I'm sorry I pushed you,' Korra mumbled.

'Hmm?'

'In the Tree of Time. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me to finishing meditating.'

Asami almost laughed. Korra could hear the apologetic smile in her voice without even looking at her. 'Korra. I waited for you for three years. An hour really isn't that long.'

Korra turned over to face her, ready to say something else about the time they'd been apart but the second she sat up Asami took her by the wrists and pushed her back down onto the pillow, kissing her full on the lips. Korra responded wholeheartedly, yanking her arms from Asami's grip so she could throw them around her neck, pulling her in, closing the space between them, taking the weight of her girlfriend against her so Asami's hands could find her body. Korra's fingers entwined in Asami's long black hair as she felt the pressure of Asami's fingertips against her hipbones, then sliding up her torso, along each of her ribs. An excited thrill ran through Korra's body and she kissed Asami again with even more intensity, craving every inch of her. Her eyes opened briefly as she moved to put her hands on Asami's waist, and in that instant she thought she glimpsed the dark Avatar looming in front of the door.

Korra gasped softly and broke away from Asami, sitting up slightly.

'Are you okay?' Asami's brow furrowed in a look of sudden concern.

'I — yeah —' Korra sunk back down onto the pillow, feeling a frightened tremble through her fingertips. Asami was leaning over her, eyes darting back and forth over Korra's face. 'I'm okay.'

An enormous thunderclap tuned them back in to the violent storm showering down upon them. The wind whipping through the canyon howled loudly, rattling the body of the ship. Korra shifted over on the bed so Asami could lay beside her. Asami snuggled into Korra's shoulder and gently pressed her lips to the back of the Avatar's neck.

Korra's hand closed over Asami's and she exhaled slowly. _I'm safe here_, she reminded herself, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The airship landed securely in Ba Sing Se the following day, around noon. Heading up to Wu's palace it was oddly quiet, save for Bolin and Opal tossing inside jokes about Opal's family back and forth behind Korra and Asami as they walked.<p>

The guards at the door dipped their heads politely, acknowledging the presence of the Avatar.

'We're here to see King Wu,' Korra announced.

The guard on the right raised his head. 'King Wu has not yet arrived,' he said steadily. 'In fact, we were told he would be arriving with you.'

Korra turned to look at Asami and saw her girlfriend's mouth hanging open, her face turned deathly white. 'They must have gone through the Great Divide,' she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter… <em>

**_Back aching, Mako raised his head and tried to focus on his surroundings. Wu was lying beside him, definitely alive. The two airship drivers were struggling to stand about fifty feet in front of them, definitely alive. _**

**_Something caught his eye. Mako squinted and tried to look past the splintered wreck of the airship. Something else was alive. _**


	9. Chapter Nine: Into the Canyon

**Chapter Nine: Into the Canyon**

* * *

><p>Mako woke suddenly in the middle of the night to the airship's earsplitting alarm system, and opened his eyes to find the entire ship rocking violently to the tune of a thunderous monsoon. Barely able to stay on his feet, he stumbled down the corridor towards the cockpit, but before he could get there one of the attendants grabbed him.<p>

'We're going down!' the servant yelled over the downpour.

'What?' Mako shook him off and climbed up the ladder. The two drivers were panic-stricken, arguing heatedly as they clung to the controls. 'What's going on?' Mako demanded.

'We're halfway through the Great Divide with no way out!'

'What do we do? You have to do something!'

'We're going to try and land, but I can't see _anything_—'

'It doesn't matter,' the other driver said, 'We'll crash anyway if we keep trying to fly through this. We're going to try and put her down. Mako, you know the protocol. Get the King ready for an emergency landing.'

Mako nodded and hurried back down to Wu's sleeping quarters, but halfway there the ship lurched heavily to one side, knocking him to the floor. As he struggled to get back up he looked out the through panel windows to one side and saw the ship plunging through the rain, lower and lower at a dangerously rapid pace. It was out of control. He tried to get up but the floor was slanted so steeply it was near impossible.

'Wu!' he screamed, trying to throw his voice above the din and rouse the king. 'Wu! Wake up!'

The door ahead of him stayed firmly shut. As the ship dived Mako threw his arms over his head and prepared for impact.

* * *

><p>Korra stood at the frontmost part of the airship, so close to the windows her forehead almost touched the glass. The Great Divide was just visible on the cloudy horizon. Over to her right Asami was in front of the steering wheel, leaning both hands on the edge of the control panel with her head hanging down, spirals of black hair obscuring her face.<p>

Bolin and Opal sat side by side on the railing behind them, the highest vantage point, both sets of green eyes fixed on the approaching canyon. They had waited some time to see if Mako and Wu would arrive in Ba Sing Se, but after a few hours there was no question that something was wrong. No one had spoken in the time it had taken them to travel back the way they had come. A thought was floating in the forefront of Korra's mind, and she was willing to bet that the other three were thinking the same thing, but no one could bring themselves to say it out loud. It wasn't necessary anyway. Everyone knew.

_It's the biggest canyon in the world_.

Eventually Korra turned away from the window and came to Asami's side, knowing that something was ticking like clockwork in the engineer's mind. 'What are you thinking?' she whispered.

Asami raised her eyes and let out a slow breath, trying not to let emotion show on her face. 'If they didn't land before the storm was at its worst,' she said in a low voice, her eyes flicking briefly back to Bolin and Opal, 'It's … impossible. They would have crashed. And if they _did_ land, something is stopping them from leaving the canyon.'

'Can we find them?'

Asami straightened up, resolute. 'We have to.'

Bolin jumped off the railing and came to join them. 'What's the plan?' he asked.

'I have two bikes in the cargo bay,' Asami said. 'The ship won't get us low enough to see them unless they're able to send a signal, so our best chance is to ride through the canyon. I'll have the drivers follow us with the ship and let us know if they spot anything. What do you think, Bolin, can you handle a bike?'

'I'll try my best,' he said. 'Let's do it.'

* * *

><p>The ship docked at the mouth of the canyon and Asami drove both motorcycles down the ramp one after the other, into the shadow of the looming rocky walls that were taller than Republic City skyscrapers. With the sun already low in the sky there was almost no light touching the inside of the Great Divide.<p>

Asami kicked one motorcycle stand down and wheeled the other bike over to Bolin. 'It's pretty straightforward,' she said, showing him how to grip the handlebars. 'The hardest part is keeping your balance.'

Bolin swung his leg over the bike and started up the engine, taking it for a spin alongside the airship. He wobbled a little and moved slowly, but managed to park beside Asami once more with a confident nod. 'Okay. I think I got it.' Korra had never seen him look so determined. With her own heart aching for Mako, she could only begin to imagine how it felt for Bolin.

Opal was watching them with her arms folded in a thoughtful stance. 'Is it safe to split up? Cover more ground?'

They all looked at Korra, who looked down the grim path of the canyon that quickly disappeared into darkness. 'We shouldn't split up unless we have to. I don't want to lose any more of us down there.'

'Agreed,' Asami said. 'Let's get moving, we should try and cover as much ground as possible before nightfall.'

* * *

><p>The steadily dripping rain coaxed Mako into consciousness. Back aching, he raised his head and tried to focus on his surroundings. Wu was lying beside him, eyes closed but making a wheezy snoring noise with each deep breath, definitely alive. The two airship drivers were struggling to stand about fifty feet in front of them, definitely alive. The ship was a splintered wreck, a giant mass of crumpled metal casting an enormous shadow over their bodies half buried in the drenched, muddy ground. Mako hoped that the other attendants on board were still alive.<p>

Something caught his eye. He squinted and tried to look past the destroyed ship. Something _else_ was alive.

'Wu.' Mako lifted himself up on his elbows and nudged the King. 'Wu, wake up. You all right?'

Wu groaned and opened his eyes one after the other. 'Mako? Are we alive?'

'Yeah. Yeah, we're alive. But uh … something else is, too.'

They both sat up and stared at the shape looming out of the darkness. It was big. And it _scuttled_.

'Wh-wh-what is that?' Wu stammered.

'I don't know, but I don't think it's seen us yet,' Mako hissed, and pulled himself up out of the mud, hauling Wu after him. He waved his hands to the drivers who had just spotted the beast coming way too quickly up the canyon, and gestured for them to come up.

'Hurry, hide in here,' Mako said, and pointed to a piece of panelling that had torn off the side of the ship, creating an alcove. 'I'm going to see if anyone else is alive in there.' As Wu and the drivers scrambled underneath the sheet of metal Mako climbed up the side of the ship and squeezed through a shattered window into the cockpit, then down the ladder to the lower floor. Something was leaking; thin streams of water trailed across the floor and dripped through a crack at the edge of the ceiling.

'Hello?' Mako said softly, trying not to draw to much attention in case the creature outside had a good sense of hearing. 'Anyone in here?' He climbed further down, looking for any signs of life.

'Help!' someone croaked, and Mako edged around the corner and found a young female attendant lying in the corridor. Blood trickled from a swollen split above her left eyebrow. 'I think my ankle is broken,' she gasped.

'Okay. It's all right, I'll help you,' Mako said, and reached down to put his arm around her waist, vaguely aware that he was getting mud all over her as he did so. 'Do you think you can stand at all?'

She gripped his shoulder tightly as he pulled her up, and when she tried to set down her injured foot she gasped in pain. Mako felt her fingers dig into his arm. 'I can't,' she whispered.

'Don't worry. We'll get out of this.'

'There are others trapped down there,' she said, nodding towards the other end of the corridor. 'I could hear them calling.'

'I'll come back,' he assured her. 'Let me help you out of here first. What's your name?'

'Maia,' she said. 'Thank you, Mako.'

Mako nodded solely, unsure what to say. Even without the spider-like creatures crawling around outside, this was bad. Really, really bad.

* * *

><p>The cold wind stung Korra's eyes as the bike tore across the canyon floor. She and Asami were about fifty yards ahead of Bolin and Opal, who were doing their best to keep up. Bolin had made Asami promise not to slow down too much.<p>

Every mile or so Korra would hurl a ball of fire into the sky as a flare, briefly lighting the path ahead. She hoped that the flame would be high enough that Mako and Wu would see it and be able to send a signal back, but they'd seen nothing so far.

The light on the front of Asami's motorcycle just barely illuminated the rocky ground in front of them, making it difficult to tell exactly what lay ahead. Once or twice they'd come close to hitting a large rock or pot hole but swerved just in the nick of time, leaving Korra hanging on for dear life, both hands death-gripping Asami's jacket. They had even had to stop a few times for Bolin and Korra to clear paths with their earthbending.

After a while they stopped for a short rest to rehydrate. Bolin tipped the bike as he and Opal got off, almost landing it on his leg. He sighed as he straightened it out and then came over to Korra's side. 'We don't even know if they're in here for sure. I wish I knew seismic sense. I could map out this canyon as we went.'

'Even if either of us knew how to do it, it wouldn't help,' Korra said. 'The canyon's just too big. I doubt even Lin, Su and Toph combined could see farther than at a mile at a time.'

'We're going to find them,' Opal said, grabbing Bolin's hand.

Asami was gazing up at the airship hovering above them. 'No signal from them either. I bet they're hardly able to see father than we can.' She turned and looked down the black hole that was the canyon path. 'Surely we'll find _something_ soon.'

* * *

><p>Miraculously, no one was dead. Two of the other attendants were trapped in a cabin after a wall had collapsed, and another attendant had broken some ribs and possibly his wrist from falling down a ladder as the ship crashed, but with Mako's help the three of them managed to walk out of the wreckage.<p>

Huddling on the wet ground beneath the metal panel, they began to figure out a plan.

'Was there any other mode of transportation in the ship?' Mako asked.

'If we can access the cargo bay there might be a couple of Industry cycles that one or two of us could take to get help,' one of the drivers said. 'But I don't know how far into the canyon we are. It might take us up to a day just to get out, and at least half a day more to reach help.'

'We don't have any other choice,' Mako said. 'Especially with injuries. We can't all walk together. Plus we'd be too slow on foot to outrun those creatures.' Mako poked his head out to see if the crawler they'd seen earlier was still investigating the crash site, but as far as he could tell it had disappeared. 'They're bound to come back, in any case,' he said.

'What are they?' Maia whispered.

Mako shook his head. 'I don't know. I've never seen them before.'

Wu sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'This is awful. How long before they realise we're not showing up in Ba Sing Se? My guards will come looking for me, right?'

'Korra and Bolin will come looking for us,' Mako said. 'I'm sure of it.'

Whether or not even the Avatar would be able to locate them, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Moonlight spilled over the top of the canyon, but the valley was so deep that the light only just managed to lick the sides of the cliff-like walls, leaving them in total darkness below. They had ridden so far that Korra was beginning to wonder how long they had until they ran out of bike fuel.<p>

Without warning Asami suddenly slammed the brakes so hard that Korra was almost thrown off the bike as it skidded to a screeching halt, the back wheel spinning out and flinging them sideways. Asami had to put her foot on the ground to try and get control of the bike as dust clouds swirled around them. When Korra opened her eyes she realised they were teetering on the very edge of an enormous cliff that plunged unforgivingly into a much deeper cavern below — instinctually she grabbed Asami with one hand and raised the other, producing a typhoon of air that blasted them away from the cliffside, bike and all, sending them careening nose-first into the dirt, but otherwise safe.

Bolin and Opal came to a stop behind them. 'Are you guys okay?'

Asami coughed and pulled herself out from under the fallen bike. 'Yeah. That was way too close.'

'Sorry,' Korra said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. She looked over the edge of the canyon. 'Do you think there's a way down there?' She lifted her hands and sent a ball of flames shooting across the expanse, throwing a second one down into the canyon. A jagged, sloping edge of rock looked to be a possible route into the depths.

'The question is not so much can we get down there as can we get out again,' Asami said. 'We need a place to land the airship.'

'Do you need some more fire?' Korra asked, but just as she said it a light appeared in the sky far away — a ball of fire just like hers.

'Mako!' everyone exclaimed at once.

'He's alive,' Bolin said, relieved. 'He's okay. We're okay!'

'Come on, let's get down there,' Korra said, and they headed for the slope.

* * *

><p>Mako was convinced that his firebending would attract the canyon crawlers, but the risk would be worth it if it meant Korra and the others would find them.<p>

One of the two drivers was an out-of-practice earthbender, the other was armed with an electricity glove; but that was all the defence they would have until the rest of team Avatar appeared. It would have to do. Using all his strength Mako hurled the flames skywards, as high as he could manage, and hoped it would be enough to get Korra's attention.

Almost immediately he picked up the sound of scuttling across the canyon floor. He signalled to the two drivers who were standing either side of him in preparation for the attack. Wu and the attendants had stacked up some pieces of debris to make a bigger shelter. Their attempt to get inside the cargo bay had proved unsuccessful, which also meant they'd had no access to food or water.

With the entire canyon near pitch black and the flames having faded away, it took Mako a second to focus on the shapes moving towards them.

'Get ready,' he said softly. 'We're going to have to fight our way out of this.'

* * *

><p>A dim light was flickering and brimming over the top of a canyon wall. 'There,' Korra said leaning against Asami and pointing it out. 'That's got to be them.'<p>

They sped forward, and Bolin revved the engine to keep up. Winding through the cavern the light grew bright and more intense, until they skirted round the corner of a narrow bend and found what they were looking for.

Mako and Wu's airship was strewn across the canyon floor, large chunks of twisted metal split off from the crippled body. Surrounding the ship were three or four large spider-like creatures with long snouts. Mako was in the middle of the debris, attempting to fend off the creatures with his firebending and only just managing to avoid getting nabbed by the powerful jaws.

'Korra! Give me a ramp!' Bolin yelled, and Korra looked around just in time to see Bolin and Opal's bike shoot forward towards the creatures. Korra tore up the ground with her earthbending, lifting a section of the rock up in a slope. The bike soared and Opal summoned a whirlwind of air, sending one creature crashing into the canyon wall.

Asami pulled on her electricity glove and kicked their bike into action. As they approached the creatures the bike skidded to a stop and Korra leapt off, blasting the creature in front of her with a fierce stream of water. Asami spun the bike around and headed towards Mako, who was still fighting off the biggest crawler. Not even his intense spurts of fire could keep it at bay. She weaved the bike around it and hit one leg with her glove, causing electricity to pulse up its body. It reeled away from Mako and he hit it with a final explosion of fire that forced it to scuttle away from them until it collapsed with an almighty tremble. Korra ran and fought off the last creature with Bolin and Opal, hitting it with wave after wave of air until it gave up and fled into a large crevice in the side of the canyon.

Korra turned around just in time to see Asami almost toss the bike aside in an effort to get to Mako, whose eyes had rolled back in his head after the creature had fallen. Asami caught his arm just in time, allowing him to fall to his knees instead of collapsing face-first.

Korra, Bolin and Opal ran over.

'Mako, are you okay?' Bolin said anxiously, reaching for his brother's free arm.

Mako gripped Asami's sleeve and nodded weakly, his eyes half closed. 'I knew you guys would come.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter…. <em>

**_'Can I come in?' _**

**_Mako raised his head. 'Oh, yeah, of course. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I've … kind of been wanting to talk to you.'_**


	10. Chapter Ten: Unity

**Chapter Ten: Unity**

* * *

><p>The canyon widened out around the bend, allowing Asami's airship to dock and retrieve them all. A medical attendant onboard led Mako and two of Wu's servants away for injury attention while everyone else was replenished with food and water. Wu didn't shut up about their dangerous accidental expedition into the heart of the Great Divide until he was full enough to fall asleep at the table, then quickly led away with his other attendants for bed.<p>

Korra sat across from Opal while they ate, and sensed that the young airbender had something on her mind. She kept glancing up at her bowl to look at Korra, but quickly averted her eyes every time she was caught.

'I'm going to get an ETA from the drivers,' Asami said, rising from the table. She ran her hand through the back of Korra's hair and briefly squeezed her shoulder before she left, leaving Korra staring after her until she disappeared down the corridor.

Bolin's arms were on the table, cushioning his face as he tried to keep his eyes open.

'You can go to bed,' Opal reassured him. 'You don't have to wait up for me or anything.'

'Are you sure?'

Opal smiled and nodded. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

Bolin yawned hugely, stretching his arms before wrapping them around Opal's waist in an affectionate hug. 'I think I'll check on Mako first. Good night. Night, Korra.'

Korra looked up as he left. 'Night.'

After an awkward silence Korra finally cleared her throat and threaded her fingers together, resting her hands on the tabletop. 'So … something on your mind, Opal?'

Opal blinked in surprise. 'Uh …' she hesitated. 'Uh, actually, yeah.'

Korra relaxed and did her best to give a reassuring smile. 'Okay. What's up?'

'Uh … well, I've been wanting to talk to you about Kuvira.'

_Duh_. Korra wondered how she'd been so stupid. She'd thought for a second Opal wanted to talk about airbending, or something. Why wasn't anything ever simple? Attempting to keep a straight face she said, 'What about, exactly?'

For the first time Opal's eyes narrowed. 'I know you know this, but Kuvira tried to kill my whole family. Korra, she's dangerous. Even with her imprisoned, I can't see how allowing her to keep her bending is going to keep anyone safe.'

Korra sighed. 'Opal, I know how you feel. But it's just not that simple. Bending is … part of your spirit. It makes you who you are. And taking that away from someone permanently, even Kuvira…. It's not a decision I can make lightly. Or quickly.'

Opal got up from the table. 'There are worse things than not being able to bend,' she said curtly.

Her words provoked Korra out of her seat and she moved to stop Opal from leaving. 'You think I don't know that?' She towered over the airbender but Opal did her best to seem unperturbed.

'I didn't make the decision to ask you about this lightly. Or quickly,' she said, looking Korra in the eyes. 'Please just think about why I'm saying it.' She stepped out of Korra's shadow and hurried out of the room, leaving the Avatar clenching quaking fists and trying to quell the almost uncontrollable urge to bend something.

* * *

><p>Mako sat up slowly, one palm again his forehead. He was on the bench in the medical cabin, and had been told to wait five minutes before getting up to let the medication he'd just been given sink in. The time had passed and he still felt a little achy. Hopefully sleep and some more water would put him straight, but he was so far past the point of exhaustion that going to bed even felt too tiring.<p>

A clean shirt was folded on the bench beside him. He threw it on just as a knock came at the door, but before he could pull his head through and answer, the door edged open and a voice came in from outside.

'Mako?' It was Asami.

'Yeah,' he said.

She looked around the edge of the door frame with a hesitant half-smile. 'Can I come in?'

Mako raised his head. 'Oh, yeah, of course. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I've … kind of been wanting to talk to you.'

Asami closed the door and turned to look at him. 'You almost die in the Great Divide and talking to me is still high on your priority list?' she smirked.

'Yeah, of course it is,' he said, annoyed. 'Especially seeing as you just risked your own life coming to save me.'

Her smile faded. 'Sorry. I meant that as a joke.'

Mako shook his head. 'I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. I wanted to apologise, again, for missing your father's memorial. He gave a lot to me, and despite the intentions behind his actions I still appreciate what he did. And I don't think I ever really thanked you for that.'

Asami sat down in the chair by the door. 'I … don't really know what to say. Thank you.'

'Did it go all right? The memorial?'

She nodded. 'It's the thought that counts, right?'

Mako smiled encouragingly.

'So, I actually just came in here to see if you were doing okay, and to let you know that we should be in Ba Sing Se by sunrise. I can radio ahead and let someone know if you need to.'

'Thanks.'

'But, also, if we're bringing up more important topics,' she continued, 'About me and Korra … I hadn't intended to just tell you — or, everyone, I guess — upfront like that. In fact I'd promised Korra that I'd let you know first before we announced it to everyone else. But you were one step ahead of me, it turns out. So I'm sorry if it came out weird.'

'Asami,' Mako said, slightly amused, 'I really wasn't all that surprised. I'd thought maybe you had feelings for Korra over the last year or so … but like I said, you'd dated me so I didn't realise that uh — you know. At first I was hurt when Korra didn't write to me or Bolin but I understand now that, considering how she was doing, it was her only way of letting you know that she felt the same way about you. So, no hard feelings. Neither of you owe me anything or have anything to apologise for.'

'Wow. Thank you, Mako. That really means a lot to me.' Asami stared at the floor as a flush of pink appeared in her cheeks.

'I'm always going to be there for both of you,' he said. 'I know I'm not always as great at talking to you as I am to Korra … but I still really care about you, Asami.'

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. 'I care about you too. You and Korra and Bolin have been everything to me since I met you.'

Mako hung his head. 'I'm sorry that we drifted apart when Korra was gone.'

'Me too.' Asami got up and went to hug him. 'You should sleep,' she said.

'I will,' he said, slipping down off the bench as she let him go. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight, Mako.'

* * *

><p>Lin Beifong had only left the office and fallen into bed two hours ago when an urgent knock came to her door. Grumbling to herself, she went to answer it and found two young officers standing awkwardly on her doorstep.<p>

'Sorry to disturb you at this hour, ma'am,' one of them said. 'But there's a reported break-in at the Sato estate. We figured you'd want to check it out yourself.'

Thirty minutes later Lin was standing in the driveway of the estate listening to a teary account of the crime by Mako's grandmother Yin. A group of officers had already spread out on the property searching for the criminals.

'They came into the house through one of the back windows,' Yin explained anxiously. 'Chow and Tu heard them and scared them away.'

'Who's them?' Lin asked sceptically. 'How many were there?'

'Two,' the elderly woman said. 'Two boys. I don't think they managed to steal anything.'

'I can confirm nothing appears stolen or overtly suspicious at this stage,' the on-site detective said. 'But we'd have to get Miss Sato to file a robbery report herself to make sure.'

'Chief, over here!' an officer yelled. 'We've got 'em!'

Lin ran up the driveway and followed the officer around through the house, arriving at the door that led to the expansive backyard. Across the dark lawn she saw the flickering light of torches, where the rest of the police force had detained two suspects near the entrance of the race track, now handcuffed stomach-down on the ground. A scuffle had clearly ensued; Lin noticed singed patches of grass beneath her feet as she walked, which meant that they were unsurprisingly dealing with firebenders. Approaching the group, one officer grabbed the hair of both offenders and lifted their heads. The torchlight revealed them to be the two teenagers Korra and Wu had reported as accompanying the white-haired lightning bender. They were both thin, gangly and scruffy with short black hair, but as they yelled in protest at the officer holding them down Lin realised that one of them was a girl.

'Hey! Let us go!'

'Quiet!' Lin snapped at them both, scaring them into silence. 'Explain to me why you were breaking into the Sato estate.'

'We don't have to explain anything to you,' the boy spat.

Lin rolled her eyes. 'Take them to headquarters,' she said. 'I'll finish up here and meet you back there to get a message to the Avatar.'

* * *

><p>The rain overwhelming half the Earth States never reached Ba Sing Se. The city was as hot and dry as usual. Korra squinted as she stepped off the airship and into the bright sunlight, made worse by the way it bounced off the shiny green tiles on the roof of Wu's palace.<p>

'All right.' Well rested after last night and back to his usual self, Wu clapped his hands together and led the way up the steps. 'Let's get to work!'

Korra caught Mako's eyes and grinned, and the firebender just shook his head. Even after last night's ordeal there would be no stopping Wu from continuing his campaign as soon as possible. They were now two days behind schedule as it was.

'What'll we have?' the King turned to the group as they stepped into the foyer of the palace. 'Cocktail? Cocktail? Cocktail?' As Mako and Korra both shook their heads Wu's face fell. 'Come on! Don't you want something to snap you back on your feet?'

'Wu, it's eight o'clock in the morning,' Mako sighed.

'Virgin cocktails, then. With breakfast. Hey,' he clicked his fingers at the nearest servant, 'Prepare the bathroom and a fresh set of clothes. And some of that new papaya facial. I want to be back in the city campaigning within the hour!'

Bolin and Opal followed Wu into the dining room. Korra glanced back at the open doors of the palace leading out to the where the airship had docked. Asami was still on board, trying to get a radio signal back to Republic City.

'Are you doing all right?' Korra asked Mako.

He nodded. 'Much better. Thanks again for rescuing us. I knew I could count on you.'

Korra smiled. 'Always.'

They sat down together at the dining room table and servants began to dish out breakfast.

'So, rally for party members in the main square, then a meeting in the city centre tomorrow morning,' Mako said to Wu. 'Do you still have a speech prepared?'

Wu nodded, already halfway through drinking a virgin cocktail. 'Absolutely. Korra, would you be interested in saying something, if not at the rally at least at the meeting tomorrow?'

Korra looked up from her plate. 'Oh, uh, sure,' she said. 'What do you want me to say exactly?'

'You know, just give a pep talk, encourage the people,' he said, rolling his wrist casually, 'Tell them that _Wu_ has got everything under control, and that you support the dissolution of the monarchy. Right?'

'Okay, sure.' Korra nodded. 'Are there gonna be mover cameras?'

'Pfft, there had better be! We are in Ba Sing Se after all. I mean, otherwise what's the point?'

'We need more publicity as it stands,' Mako said. He explained to Korra the mostly pitiful reactions they'd received in the other states so far. The dining room doors parted and Asami appeared, sliding in to the chair beside Korra.

'Did you get the radio working?' Korra asked her.

'Someone tried to break into my estate last night,' Asami said.

'What?'

'I just finished speaking with Lin Beifong. She doesn't think anything was stolen — Mako's cousins caught them in time. But Lin is almost certain the two kids are the same ones that were with that lightning bender at the arena.'

Korra clenched her fists, feeling fire stirring inside her. Asami sensed her anger and put a hand on her arm. 'I'm going back to Republic City. They want me to inspect the estate and file a robbery report. _I_ can follow up on the suspects and send information to you,' she added, as Korra shifted uneasily in her seat. 'You're not coming with me.'

Korra didn't argue. After coming this far there was no way she could turn around immediately and leave the campaign. She wouldn't do that to Wu, let alone Mako. Mako was watching them with looks of concern.

'Your family is fine,' Asami added, glancing over at him and Bolin further down the table. 'I owe them for putting a stop to it.'

'Any news on the lightning bender?' Mako asked.

Asami shook her head. 'I'll try and find out what I can. As soon as the ship is safety checked I'll be ready to leave.'

'You're going to fly back tonight?'

'Well, yeah—'

'Stay one night,' Korra insisted. She pulled her arm away and squeezed Asami's hand. 'Please?'

Asami took a slow breath in and closed her eyes briefly, as if finally admitting how tired she was. 'One night,' she agreed. 'But I'm leaving as soon as the sun is up tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Korra stood at the back of the gathering crowd as Mako and Wu prepared for their rally speech in the middle of the main square. The soapbox stage was up once again and a few attendants were fiddling with the microphone stand, adjusting it to Wu's height. An enormous banner was hanging above their heads from the city centre building.<p>

Opal was back at the airship radioing her mother. Asami had offered to help set up amplifiers for Wu, to project his voice and draw a larger crowd. She was standing on tiptoes at the edge of the stage, fixing one of the loudspeakers to a pole. Korra had been unable to take her eyes off her since they'd landed that morning. She and Asami had spent last night apart, and the night before that had been somewhat interrupted by Korra's intrusive visions of the dark avatar. As she stood watching Asami lean down and retrieve a wrench from the toolbox at her feet, Bolin edged his way over and came to stand beside Korra.

'Here,' he said, proffering a handful of bright green leaflets. 'We're supposed to hand these out to people once Wu starts his speech.'

Korra looked down at the leaflets. One side was the same as the giant poster of Wu, and the other was a democratic party application form.

'Hey, Korra?' She raised her eyes from the paper to find Bolin staring at her. 'Uh … look, I was talking to Opal and, you kind of upset her last night.'

Korra frowned and crossed her arms. 'Well, yeah, she was talking to me about Kuvira. Of course my answer was going to upset her. Su's kids all want to see Kuvira's bending taken away. I'm not in a position to make that decision yet.'

'I get it, really,' Bolin said. 'But can you try and sympathise with her, at least a little?'

'I'm doing the best I can,' Korra said defensively. 'Look, just because I'm the Avatar and capable of taking bending away doesn't mean I'm ever going to do it.'

'I wasn't asking you to,' Bolin said shortly. 'Just. Y'know…. Listen. Once and a while.'

'Thanks,' Korra snapped.

Bolin sighed. 'I'm going to hand out leaflets.'

Korra shuffled her way through the crowd towards the stage. Mako came to the front of the stage and looked down at her expectantly.

'Am I supposed to explain anything about these?' Korra asked him, gesturing to the leaflets.

'Just direct anyone with questions to me,' he said. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. 'And if anyone wants one autographed by the Avatar, go for it.' He winked and Korra rolled her eyes in response, but was unable to suppress the grin that followed.

Asami hopped down off the stage, and set her toolbox by the floor supports. As she straightened up to stand beside the Avatar, Korra felt a hand on her back, warm fingers finding the hidden gap between her belt and shirt to press against her skin. 'So, my room tonight or yours?' Asami murmured. The moment a flush-faced Korra looked up at her she walked away, wearing a not-so-subtle grin.

One or two leaflets escaped from Korra's sweaty palm and fluttered to the ground as she felt her stomach flutter the same way. If she could be teased so, she would tease back. She followed Asami along the edge of the crowd, just as Wu's microphone squealed and he grabbed it in both hands to start his speech.

'People of the earth! I welcome you into a new era.'

Asami stopped at the other end of the stage and Korra sidled up beside her. 'Care for a personal autograph from the Avatar?'

'Sure.' She could barely hide the smirk. 'Why not?'

Korra set the stack of leaflets on the stage, removed one from the pile and wrote "I love you", in big blocky letters on the back. Handing it to Asami, she watched her girlfriend's mouth drop open slightly when she read it. Satisfied, Korra scooped up the rest of the leaflets. 'You'll have to wait til tonight to hear me say it out loud,' she whispered, and weaved her way into the crowd without looking back.

'This is the era of unity!' the King exclaimed. 'Not a forced unity, but a free one. A unity of devotion. A unity of deliverance.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter...<em>

**_The two teenagers were seated on chairs with their wrists handcuffed behind their backs._**

**_Lin was leaning against the wall with folded arms, her usual look of disapproval plastered on her face. 'Go ahead,' she said. 'They're all yours.' _**

**_Asami sat down opposite the offenders and looked them both in the eyes, one after the other. 'I have a message for you from Avatar Korra,' she said._**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confidentiality

_**Note**: This Chapter is rated **M**. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Confidentiality<strong>

* * *

><p>'I meant it,' Korra breathed, between fervent kisses as she shut the bedroom door with her foot and pushed Asami onto the bed, 'I love you. I'm in love with you….'<p>

Asami's teeth grazed Korra's lower lip as she drew her in closer with one hand, clumsily removing her own jacket with the other. 'I love you too,' she said, 'So much, I'm so in love with you,_ oh_ —' She gasped faintly as Korra slipped her hands beneath her shirt. Korra leaned in to kiss her jawline and neck, sliding her knee between Asami's legs, the sensation of her fingertips against Asami's soft skin thrilling her to the core. Their lips met briefly as Korra reluctantly withdrew a hand to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it aside to kiss Asami deeply, lingering as long as possible before she pulled back to take a breath. Asami sat up a little to follow Korra's lips and kissed her again.

'Korra…'

'I _meant it_, I love you….'

She braced her arms on the bed, hanging over Asami as she kicked off boots and pants, then sat back, legs either side of Asami's, taking the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, pulling it off her, leaving her bare. Korra was almost surprised at the magnetic feeling inside her that desperately craved the warmth of Asami's skin and soft lips, fingertips tingling as they glided down over each of her ribs, across her stomach until she found Asami's belt and unbuckled it blindly, distracted by her girlfriend's mouth pressed hot against her cheek and jaw. Korra let out a small groan of desire as Asami's hands found her bare chest and traced the taut muscles of her back. She dragged the belt right out of the loops and Asami gasped in surprise as Korra's hand slid between her thighs.

'Oh, Korra, stop—'

Korra recoiled immediately, heart racing, looking into Asami's green eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'I just …' Asami bit her lip and reached up to sweep Korra's hair behind her ear, her eyes darted nervously back and forth across the Avatar's face. She whispered, between shuddering breaths, 'I'm … I'm not ready. I … haven't been with a girl before….'

Slightly surprised, Korra couldn't help but smile. 'Well, neither have I. I don't really know what I'm doing,' she added, causing a furious blush to bloom in her face and her heart rate to double.

'I want you,' Asami said ardently, one hand on Korra's back, the other on her arm, fingers pressing tight against her skin, making Korra ache with longing as her lips hovered inches above Asami's, 'But I want to go slow.'

Korra's legs were trembling but she nodded and leaned back on her knees, straddling Asami's hips, breathing hard as she observed the beautiful woman lying beneath her, the shine in her eyes, the way her chest moved with each breath, her dark hair fanned out across the stark-white pillows behind her. Only a trace of her bright red lipstick was still visible in the corner of her mouth, and Korra stared at it as Asami reached up to touch Korra's lips with two fingers, running her hand down Korra's chin, throat, sternum, stomach in a perfectly straight line, sending a shiver up the Avatar's spine that feathered out across her back. Korra was still desperately breathless, skin glistening with the heat of the moment. 'Are you sure this is okay?' she asked, brow furrowed.

Asami smiled and took Korra's face in her hands. 'Yes. Don't stop anything else.'

Korra clasped Asami's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her again and taste the last of her lipstick. She rolled over to lay beside Asami, their legs entwined, fingers laced together. 'You're beautiful,' she said, brushing a wisp of hair away from Asami's face and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Asami's mouth twisted in a half-suppressed smile and she scrunched her eyes shut momentarily, a hint of embarrassment appearing in pink on her cheeks. 'Korra, you're perfect.'

Korra laughed as she sat up and yanked the sheet out from underneath her body. Asami put her hand to Korra's face, pulling her back. 'Hey,' Korra said, 'Wait, wait —' She tried to tug the sheets out from under Asami as well but her girlfriend was teasingly attempting to draw her in for a kiss instead. 'Hey—'

'Just come here. No, come here—'

'Asami!' Korra giggled as teeth nipped at her ear. With a sarcastically impatient sigh she reached over Asami and grabbed a handful of sheets, snatching them out from beneath her with a little help from her airbending, a flurry of wind that sent Asami rolling on top of Korra with a gasp.

'Korra!'

The Avatar grinned as she tossed the sheet above their heads with another gust of air, fanning it out so it floated down around them. Asami pressed her lips hard to Korra's as the sheet came down over their heads, closing them in a snug white space. Eventually they broke apart and settled down beside each other, almost nose to nose, swathed in the intimacy the sheet provided.

'Don't leave tomorrow,' Korra whispered.

'Don't think about it.' Asami's lips quirked in a brief smile. 'I'll still be here when you wake up. Promise.'

* * *

><p>'That was good. We pulled some good numbers today. Tomorrow, of course, is where it counts.'<p>

As Wu spoke Mako gazed with glazed-over eyes into his steaming mug of tea. They had been up for hours sorting through applications that had been filled at the rally. A good thirty percent had been jokes of some kind, and another twenty percent were incomplete or illegible, but the other half promised some potentially worthy candidates.

'Great,' Mako said sleepily. 'Are you going to practice your presentation for tomorrow?'

Wu looked up from his handful of applications. 'Oh, yeah I guess so.' He got up from the table and reached for the paper he'd written his notes on. 'You look like you need something get excited about anyway, right?'

He winked and Mako blinked slowly in response. 'I'm sure that will be just the thing.'

* * *

><p><em>Cold, wet ground. Back broken. Unable to move. The dark Avatar closing in. Ready to end her. <em>

Korra started awake and found herself gasping for breath, knees curled inwards, an armful of sheets clutched tight against her chest. As the blood thumping loud in her ears began to fade she became aware that Asami was talking to her, and that her voice had been penetrating Korra's mind, trying to rouse her from the nightmare.

'You're all right,' Asami said calmly. The palm of her hand rested on Korra's hot face, caressing her cheek bone. Korra was speechless, taking panicked gulps of air in through her mouth. 'You were dreaming again, sweetie,' Asami explained, and Korra shut her eyes in distress as the dark Avatar reappeared in her mind.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled thickly, hardly able to hear her own voice.

'No, it's okay. You're okay.' She felt the gentle pressure of Asami's lips against her own, and the dark Avatar faded altogether. 'Go back to sleep, Korra.' But Korra was losing consciousness before she'd even finished speaking.

* * *

><p>Lin was anything but looking forward to Kuvira's imminent return to Republic City Prison. She could hear the rumours whispered all around the office, <em>would Korra remove Kuvira's bending? <em>Lin understood her officers' way of thinking and could see the numerous benefits of not having a dangerous bender to imprison, but each time she thought about it she was reminded of the horrific feeling of losing her own bending, and shuddered at the memory. If it were her decision what would she do? It was a terrible thing, perhaps almost inhumane, but necessary? She looked out the window at the street outside Headquarters, still littered with rubble left in the wake of Kuvira's mecha robot. Necessary, yes.

She turned away and headed down the hallway for the staircase that led to the prison cells below, where the two young robbery suspects were being kept until Asami Sato returned to assist in their questioning. Lin found the two of them sitting on opposite sides of the same cell, avoiding each others' eyes. The boy was sporting a bruise under his eye and the girl's jacket had a tear in the weathered sleeve; fresh wounds from a recent scuffle. They'd only been in there a short time, all things considered, but this was not the first time they had fought. Lin had at first threatened to separate them if they'd continued to keep it up, but they had both appeared so pleased at this possibility that the Chief of Police immediately decided to deny them the satisfaction. She had come down to check on them every hour or two with the promise that their punishment would be less severe if they provided her with their identities, but so far they hadn't been willing.

Lin crossed her arms and look from the girl to the boy and back again, receiving a brief, unimpressed glance from both of them in return.

'Still not talking?' Lin said. 'All right. Just you wait until the Future Industries CEO gets here and hands you both your asses.' She saw the boy's eyes narrow as she walked away and smiled, despite her own assumption that the threat was probably an empty one. As she reached the staircase she heard someone's feet hit the ground and turned around to see the boy standing at the bars.

'What are you even waiting for?' he said. 'Clearly we didn't steal anything or you would have found it on us!'

Lin just shook her head. 'Oh boy. If only crime and punishment were that simple.' She slammed the corridor door hard behind her.

* * *

><p>Mako stood in the hallway out front Asami's room as one of the attendants retrieved her bag to take back to the airship. Asami leaned against closed door with her arms folded casually. 'Sorry to leave so soon,' she said.<p>

Mako shrugged. 'Completely understandable. I just hope everything's okay and you get some answers.'

She nodded. 'Me too. I'll send word back to you guys as soon as I find out what's going on.' She looked up at his face and raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sleeping much?'

He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Not as much as I'd like. Wu almost has the energy of Meelo sometimes. It's … a little exhausting.'

The door opened abruptly behind Asami and she caught herself on the doorframe as Korra appeared, pulling on her arm sleeves. 'Oh. Uh. Hey, Mako.'

'Morning,' Mako said. 'Ready for the meeting?'

Korra nodded. 'Sure. I mean, I haven't exactly prepared a speech or anything.'

'You'll be fine.'

Asami reached over and adjusted Korra's sleeve, smoothing out a crease. 'Well, guess I'll see you soon.' She put her hand on Korra's waist and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Korra kissed her back, unable to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks, all too aware of Mako standing right beside them. Asami broke away and squeezed her arm as Korra smiled sheepishly. 'Look after each other for me, okay?' Asami added. 'Get some sleep, both of you.'

'Bye,' Korra and Mako said in vague unison as they watched Asami disappear down the hall. Korra looked up and noticed Mako's face was just as red as hers. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the memory of last night's nightmare reemerged in Korra's head and her smile faded. 'Asami, wait up!' She bolted after Asami and caught her at the foot of the stairs leading into the palace foyer.

Asami turned around. Korra put a hand to the back of her head, hesitating. 'I lied,' she said quickly. 'I'm sorry. I'm still having the nightmare. As you … probably figured out last night…' She sighed, unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

Asami's face softened and she shook her head. 'Korra. I just care that you're okay. Is anything else bothering you?'

'Just that,' Korra said, and felt her stomach knot horribly as the experience in the Tree of Time came rushing back. She pushed away, swallowing hard, and did her best to smile.

'I wish I could help,' Asami said. 'Talk to someone else about it, if you feel comfortable. You can radio Tenzin. And we could always take a trip to the Southern Water Tribe after the campaign.'

The words gave Korra rather mixed feelings. 'Ohh … you know, I haven't told my parents about us,' she said, and Asami grinned.

'Maybe we should go, then,' she said. 'I'm sorry I have to leave. But you'll be okay, right? I was serious about you and Mako both getting sleep, make sure Wu lets him go to bed once in a while, huh?'

Korra stepped down to hug Asami. 'Will do. Thank you.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too. Stay safe, Asami.'

'You too. I'll radio as soon as I leave Police Headquarters with an update.'

'Oh, good luck with Varrick too. Hope he hasn't gone overboard with prototypes.' Korra laughed to herself as she headed back up the stairs.

'Yeah. Thanks.' Asami crossed the foyer to the main doors and was gone.

Korra found Mako still standing awkwardly in the hallway. 'Come on,' she said, grabbing his arm, 'Let's get this meeting over and done with so we can hit the pool.'

* * *

><p>'Typical,' Lin said shortly, more to herself than anyone else. 'Everything has to happen at once, doesn't it?'<p>

Two airships had docked almost simultaneously in the landing strip behind Headquarters. One was Asami's Future Industries ship, and the other was a military convoy from Zaofu, evidently carrying Kuvira.

'All right, everyone!' Lin turned away from the window and barked at the room, calling all officers to attention. 'You know what to do. And get an escort out there for Miss Sato. If anything happens to her on our watch you can guarantee we'll be hearing from the Avatar.'

* * *

><p>The moment Asami stepped off the airship a group of Lin's officers surrounded her in defence formation. As they guided her towards Headquarters, her eyes followed a second troupe storming towards the Zaofu airship from which Kuvira and her own guard had just disembarked.<p>

Handcuffed, ankles chained, Kuvira spotted her immediately and Asami turned quickly away as a small fear stirred inside her. After a moment one of the Kuvira's guards yelled 'Hey!' and Asami winced as she heard what sounded like a body slam the ground, but she couldn't bring herself to look.

'Get _off_ me,' she heard Kuvira say roughly. 'You don't have the — I'm under jurisdiction of the Avatar. I can report you.'

Asami frowned, feeling oddly protective at the sound of Korra's title coming from the mouth of Kuvira. A police car pulled out as she reached the doors to Headquarters and she turned just in time to see Kuvira pushed inside before the back was slammed shut. Lin marched out of the building, dipping her head in a quick greeting to Asami.

'I'm going to the prison,' she said. 'My officers will take you to your estate to inspect the damage so you can file a robbery report. The suspects are detained — I'll meet you back here for the interrogation.'

* * *

><p>A few hours later Asami was down in the interrogation room standing in front of the robbery suspects. The damage to the estate had been minimal, and despite examining every room in the house twice over she couldn't seem to find anything missing.<p>

The two teenagers were seated on chairs with their wrists handcuffed behind their backs. Lin was leaning against the wall with folded arms, her usual look of disapproval plastered on her face. 'Go ahead, she said. 'They're all yours.'

Asami sat down opposite the offenders and looked them both in the eyes, one after the other. 'I have a message for your from Avatar Korra,' she said. The girl raised her eyebrows sceptically, but Asami ignored her look and continued. 'She'd like to make deal — minimal punishment in exchange for the whereabouts of the lightning bender you were seen with at the pro bending arena.'

'Ha. How about our freedom?' the boy snapped immediately. 'This crazy woman has had us locked up here for two days,' he said, gesturing to Lin, who made a face. 'I don't even think it's legal.'

'I can keep you in here as long as you refuse to make yourself known,' Lin retorted. 'So? What do you have to say for yourselves?'

'Why did you break into my estate?' Asami asked curtly.

'If the Avatar really wants to cut a deal she should be here herself,' the girl said. 'Give me one reason why I should give myself up to you.'

'What do you have to give up?' Asami said. 'So there's more to this than just a failed break-in and robbery, is there?'

The boy and girl exchanged glances. 'We're not telling you anything,' the boy insisted.

Lin rolled her eyes. 'I'm going to get a coffee. Let me know if you have a breakthrough.' She clapped Asami on the shoulder and walked away.

Asami's eyes narrowed as she turned back to the two offenders. 'Who are you working for?'

'We're not telling,' the girl repeated.

'So you do work for someone.'

The boy leaned over and kicked the girl's leg. 'Nice job.' He looked up at Asami. 'Bring the Avatar here and then we'll consider talking.'

Asami ignored him and got to her feet, following Lin back upstairs. She had a call to make.

* * *

><p>'This has been fun. I'm really glad it's just the two of us.'<p>

Kai and Jinora were wandering through a strip of forest on the lower mountainside behind Republic City. They had left Air Temple Island together early that morning, and had been exploring ever since.

Jinora smiled. 'Thanks for coming with me.'

Kai matched her grin. 'Thanks for asking.' He reached out and took her hand as they walked side-by-side along the narrow, rocky path. Far below them was the snaky blue river that cut the mountainside in two. 'Hey,' Kai said. 'What is that?'

Up ahead the river forked into two streams either side of a cliff, and carved right into the rock was a gigantic set of metal doors. Jinora frowned as she stared at it. 'I don't know. It looks kind of like a military safe house, or something.'

'Maybe it's a secret hideout,' Kai said. 'Or a prison.'

'Is … someone fighting down there?' Jinora squinted at the steps leading down from the doors and saw what looked like two or three people moving rather quickly. Kai looked where she was pointing and nodded.

'I think one is a firebender. See that?'

Jinora bit her lip. 'Should we go down and see if they need help?' She looked over at Kai and found that he was already unsnapping the wings on his suit.

'Come on, I think we get a good jump off that rock over there.'

They ran down the narrow path towards the edge of the cliffside. One after the other they made the leap, diving into the air and gliding down towards the building carved into the side of the mountain.

Halfway to the ground there was an almighty bang that shook the earth and sent shockwaves through the sky, causing both young airbenders to lose their balance and fall rapidly towards the river.

Jinora hit the water and, after struggling to determine which way was up, finally righted herself and burst through the surface, coughing and spluttering. Pushing hair out of her eyes she turned around, scanning the water for Kai.

'Kai!'

He appeared a few feet to her left and swam forward, grabbing her arm. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Jinora panted. 'What was that?' Treading water, they both looked up and saw a plume of thick grey smoke billowing out of the building doors. At the foot of the great big steps, a Republic City prison guard was lying unconscious, face down on the cracked stone. A large hole had been ripped in the side of the cliff, tearing one side of the metal doors open, revealing a deep black void that was overwhelmed with smoke.

'Whoa,' Kai blurted. 'That doesn't look good.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter… <em>

**_'Korra … is Zaheer's prison in the mountains behind Republic City?' _**

**_'Uh, yeah. Why?' _**

**_'I'm pretty sure it's just been blown open.' _**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Breathless

**Chapter Twelve: Breathless**

* * *

><p>Asami was on the radio to Korra when she saw the explosion happen from the window of Headquarters.<p>

'It's useless,' she said. 'I know they're working for someone. But they won't talk to anyone but you, apparently. '

'That's ridiculous. Tell them they're only making things worse for themselves,' Korra said. 'Did you find out anything about the lightning bender?' Korra waited for a response but instead heard a thunderous rattle that vibrated through the radio, followed by the sound of smashing ceramic. 'Asami? Asami, are you still there?'

Asami had grabbed the edge of a nearby desk to stop herself from losing her balance. The explosion had felt like a small earthquake. The officer walking past her had dropped his mug; it had shattered on the ground and splattered them both with lukewarm coffee. She looked out of the office window: smoke was filling the sky, clouding out over the tops of the mountains. Without taking her eyes off the sight she brought the radio back up to her mouth.

'Korra … is Zaheer's prison in the mountains behind Republic City?'

'Uh, yeah. Why?'

'I'm pretty sure it's just been blown open.'

'_What?_' Korra yelled loud enough for Asami to instinctively pull the radio away from her ear. 'What are you talking about? Where are you?'

A siren blared through the office and everyone sprang into action. 'I'm gonna have to go,' she said quickly, 'I'll radio again as soon as I can! Don't leave Ba Sing Se until you get more information from us.'

'Are you crazy? No, don't hang up — Asami — Asami!' The radio went dead and Korra slammed it onto the receiver, storming out of the control room to find Mako and the others.

* * *

><p>'This a Red Lotus alert! I want everyone in position immediately!' Lin yelled into the speaker-com, projecting her voice through every room of Police Headquarters. She burst through the office doors, through the hallway and out to the lot, where an airship was already prepared with a team ready to take her up to the mountains.<p>

Lin grabbed the shoulder of her second-in-command as she boarded the ship. 'Have you received any communication from the prison post?'

The officer shook his head. 'Nothing, ma'am. We're assuming Zaheer has escaped and are therefore prepared to face him plus an enemy of up to twenty strong, but we really have no idea what's up there.'

Lin nodded. 'Well, let's find out.'

* * *

><p>Korra almost slipped as she ran across the wet tiles lining Wu's indoor swimming pool, where the team had been spending most of their free time since Asami had left yesterday morning. The King, Mako, Bolin and Opal were all in the pool, where Korra had been before she'd hastily thrown on some clothes and gone to take the call from Asami.<p>

'Mako!' Korra panted, as his head emerged from beneath the surface of the water, 'Zaheer's escaped. Red Lotus is in Republic City. We have to go.'

'What?' Mako shook water out of his eyes as Bolin, Opal and Wu all stopped still in the pool and looked around. 'Korra, slow down.' Mako swam forward and pulled himself up from the ladder, where an attendant hurried forward to hand him a towel. 'What happened?'

'I don't know. Asami's at Headquarters. All she said was that Zaheer's prison has been blown open. I heard the explosion over the radio.' Korra was stalking off before Mako could reply. 'I'm going to ready an airship!' she said over her shoulder.

'Korra, wait up!'

Bolin and Opal were climbing out of the pool too. 'Korra, how do you know it's the Red Lotus?' Bolin asked.

'Who else would it be?'

'Exactly what else did Asami say?' Mako prompted.

Korra put her hands on her hips. 'Well … she also said not to leave Ba Sing Se until she contacted me again but that is _not_—'

'We should wait for more information,' Mako said. 'Did she confirm that he has escaped? I can't leave here until I know it's an emergency.'

'Did you hear anything I just said?' Korra said angrily. 'I can't just sit around here waiting for Asami to radio again. I'm going to contact Tenzin. And prepare an airship.'

Mako and Bolin exchanged glances as Korra walked away.

'What should we do?' Opal asked.

'Prepare ourselves,' Mako replied.

* * *

><p>Korra ran back to the radio room on the top floor of the palace, but the moment she opened the door to the hallway that would lead her there, she stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

The dark Avatar was standing at the other end in front of the radio room door, head bowed, eyes glowing. Unwavering. Korra couldn't believe the sight of it. It had been so long since it had fully materialised while she was conscious, and the fact that it was happening now, in this bright, full space, with other people so close by … was she really that weak?

'You're not real,' she said in a low voice, and took a tentative step forward. 'You're not real!' Scrunching her eyes shut and bending one knee, she hurled a gust of air furiously towards it in an overarm throw. When she opened her eyes and looked up again the dark Avatar was gone. A little shaky on her feet, and nervously checking behind her, Korra made her way to the end of the hall and opened the door.

Clutching the radio in her hand, she paused to take a few slow, deep breaths in and out. She thought about the last encounter with Zaheer and the way the memories had resurfaced as he'd taken her into the spirit world. She was seeing them now, vaguely in the back of her mind, and tried to shake the thoughts off as she searched for the signal that would connect her to Air Temple Island.

_Deep breath, Korra_, she told herself. _This is your fight._

* * *

><p>Tugging on her electrified glove, Asami strode back down to the interrogation room, where a couple of guards still had the two teenagers in handcuffs. In one swift move she shoved the door open and seized the boy's collar, pulling him up out of his chair and forcing him against the wall.<p>

'Hey!' the girl yelled in protest but Asami ignored her.

'So you're Red Lotus,' she said. 'How many of you are there?'

The boy shook his head desperately. 'W-we're Agni Kai!' he stammered. 'We're not Red Lotus, please don't hurt me, I'll talk, I swear.'

A cold shiver ran down Asami's spine. Somehow, the idea of Agni Kai breaking and entering her estate was more terrifying to her than the Red Lotus. She let go of his collar and pushed him back into his seat. '_Who_ is Agni Kai, exactly?' she asked. 'You, or the lightning bender as well?'

The boy blinked at the sparks flickering from her glove, unsure what to say. He looked at the girl. They held each other's gaze for several long seconds, and all of the sudden the boy lunged for Asami with a sweeping kick as the girl launched to her feet and yanked her hands under her legs, bringing her handcuffs in front of her. Asami barely dodged the kick and stumbled towards the wall as the girl blasted the room with a wave of fire. Asami slid forward and grabbed the boy's leg with her electrified glove, sending a shock through his system that made him fall forward face first, arms still cuffed behind his back. The girl shot more fire at Asami and then at the guards who had burst into the room at the sound of the scuffle. The boy rolled over and tucked his knees up to his chest, pulling arms around his feet, and bounced up with a tornado of fire spitting from his hands. Asami was down on one knee shielding her face with her arm. Before she could look up again the two offenders had blasted their way past the guards and bolted from the room.

Asami shoved one of the guards out of her way and ran after them, but they had reached the office doors and were out on the street before she'd made it up the stairs. Watching them head for the mountains from the office window she grabbed the nearest radio and tuned into Future Industries.

'Heeeelllo? Future Industries, Varrick speaking.'

'Varrick, I'm at Headquarters. I need a satomobile.'

'Asami! Welcome back! Are you coming by the warehouse? We're just putting the finishing touches on our second prototype.'

'I told you _one_ pro—' Asami sighed, scrunching her eyes shut. 'Have you stopped welding and drilling and looked out the window recently?'

'Uhh —'

'Varrick. Emergency. Satomobile. Now.'

* * *

><p>The tremor through the earth had reached Tenzin even in his meditative state. Opening his eyes, he saw the smoke coming from behind Republic City immediately, and knew exactly what it meant.<p>

'Pema!' Tenzin hurried to the courtyard where his wife was watching Meelo and Rohan play. When he got there they too had felt the quake and seen the smoke.

'What is it?' Pema asked.

'Not good,' Tenzin said. 'That smoke is coming from the location of Zaheer's prison. Where are Ikki and Jinora?'

'I haven't seen them in a while,' Pema admitted, looking around worriedly.

'Ikki's playing with the bison,' Meelo informed them.

Tenzin dashed off and found his youngest daughter near the caves, singing a song to a small herd of baby bison.

'Ikki! Are you all right?'

'There was a weird earthquake,' Ikki said. 'Did you feel it?'

'That wasn't an earthquake,' Tenzin said. 'There's been an explosion behind Republic City. Where's your sister?'

Ikki shook her head, eyes wide. 'Dad, Jinora and Kai went exploring this morning. They said they were going to the mountains!'

'What?' Tenzin's face paled.

* * *

><p>'Jinora, come on!' Kai had scrambled up onto the bank. He reached out to take Jinora's hand and help her out of the water. The air was still heavy with the thick black smoke. Keeping their heads low, the two young airbenders hurried towards the split open door. As they got closer they saw a young man with white hair lying on the ground, struggling to get back up. He had been badly injured by the blast — a burn had flared up on the right side of his face and over his arm. They had almost reached him when he suddenly threw out his hand, blasting a stream of fire towards them. It hit Kai and sent him slamming into the ground.<p>

'Kai!' Jinora screamed. She turned and tossed a whirl of air towards the firebender, briefly subduing him so she could help Kai up.

'I'm good,' he said quickly, 'Let's get that guy.'

They ran towards him, arms raised, ready to fight; but when the firebender got to his feet, instead of throwing a counterattack he turned and ran inside the smoky building. Jinora and Kai bolted after him.

Inside the building was an elevator. The firebender ran inside and rode it down a long, dark and deep shaft cut through the middle of the rock.

'Sure, take the elevator after an explosion. Real smart!' Kai gave a haughty laugh as he and Jinora sprinted and dove down the shaft after the elevator, gliding in spirals around the thick metal suspension cables.

When the elevator reached the ground the airbenders landing lightly on the rooftop, pausing to wait for the firebender to exit before opening the emergency hatch and dropping down into the metal box.

'What is this place?' Jinora whispered.

The elevator doors opened again and they found themselves facing a huge cavern, at the end of which was a big metal door operated by a pulley system. The firebender was running towards it, and four guards were waiting for him. Jinora and Kai stood watching for a second as the guards used their earthbending to try and stop the firebender, but he was too strong for them. Within seconds he had grabbed one of the benders by the throat and sent a shock of lightning through his body, knocking the earthbender cold. The firebender dropped his body on the ground.

'Open the doors,' he demanded of the remaining guards.

In unison Jinora and Kai spun out a rapid tornado of air, directing it at the firebender and slamming him into the cavern wall. The firebender retaliated quickly, hurling three consecutive fireballs at Kai and Jinora, then kicking a rush of flames at the guards. Kai rolled forward and airbent a blast at the firebender's face. The white haired bender reached forward and grabbed Kai by the arm, yanking him over and slamming his other hand into the younger airbender's back, shocking him with lightning.

'No!' Jinora ran towards them as Kai crumbled in front of her. She conjured a huge tornado that threw the firebender backwards twenty feet, where he skidded across the ground. He yelled in pain as his burnt arm scraped the rock floor. Fresh blood seeped from his skin as he staggered upright and whipped a barrage of flames at Jinora and the guards. The final rush of fire caught Jinora by surprise and she fell forward, half on purpose to avoid the heat raging over her head. The firebender stalked forward and seized the opportunity to catch her unawares, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her above his head with one hand. Jinora gasped as her airways were cut off, and scrabbled desperately at the firebender's hand.

The firebender turned to look at the guards. 'I said open the doors.'

* * *

><p>By the time Tenzin and Ikki reached the courtyard, three White Lotus sentries had arrived from their quarters. 'Master Tenzin,' one of them said. 'Avatar Korra is on the line.'<p>

'My daughter is in the mountains, possibly near the explosion,' Tenzin told them, inwardly panicking at the look of horror that appeared on Pema's face. 'Get over there and join Lin's force. Find Jinora and Kai.'

'Yes sir.' The sentries hurried off.

'What is Jinora doing in the mountains?' Pema gasped. 'Did you know she was there?'

'No —' Tenzin began, but Ikki piped up instead.

'They're on a date, Mom!'

Tenzin sighed as loud as humanly possible and ran to take the radio call from Korra.

As soon as he opened the door to the White Lotus quarters he could hear Korra's voice cutting through the static. 'Tenzin! Ugh, what's taking you so long?! Where are you?'

The airbending master snatched up the radio and pulled up a chair. 'Korra. I'm here.'

'What's going on?' Korra's voice was desperate, panicked. 'Asami's in Republic City. She said Zaheer's prison had been opened. Please, I need more info.'

'I don't know any more than you,' he said. 'I just got word that Jinora is in the mountains near the prison. I've sent the White Lotus to help, and no doubt Lin's entire force is already there. Even from here the damage looks bad. Where are you right now?'

'I'm still in Ba Sing Se,' Korra groaned. 'I'm readying an airship as soon as I hang up this call.'

Tenzin nodded to himself. 'If things are as bad as they look, we're going to need you. Do you want to wait for my confirmation that Zaheer has escaped?'

'No,' Korra said. 'I'm leaving now.'

* * *

><p>Lin's airship hovered over the river, although it was barely visible due to the amount of smoke clouding the air. She squinted through the haze, looking for an opening.<p>

'There.' She pointed to the destroyed metal doors and cracked stone steps, and the ship descended as close to the entrance as possible. Lin and a group of officers disembarked, running for the entrance. Inside, the smoke had cleared a little and she spotted the elevator shaft, but the elevator was still at the bottom. Launching a snaky rope of metal at the ceiling, she and the officers lowered themselves down the dark shaft.

* * *

><p>Korra hurtled down the staircase towards the palace's main entrance, but halfway across the marble foyer she stopped, out of breath. Her chest felt tight and constricted. She paused, putting her hands on her knees and staring at the floor. <em>Just breathe, Korra<em>. She scrunched her eyes shut momentarily, feeling sweat bead on her forehead. She was stronger than the last time she had faced Zaheer. That was true. She just had to believe it.

She heard Zaheer's voice in her head: _You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down. _

'I will not be my own enemy,' Korra whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and straightened up. She walked up and pushed both palace doors open wide, striding out into the midday sun.

Mako, Bolin and Opal were waiting at the top of the steps. Down below an airship was already docked and readied.

'There you are, Korra!' Bolin said. 'Come on, let's get moving. Team Avatar to the rescue!'

Korra stared at them and felt her heart might burst at the sight.

'I'm sorry for sounding so reluctant,' Mako said. 'I just needed a minute to wrap my head around it. I said I'd follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get, and I meant it. Let's go.'

Korra broke into a run and threw herself at Mako, hugging him tight. He laughed a little as he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As they let go of each other he looked at her carefully. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm great.' She nodded affirmatively. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

><p>When Jinora came to, the room was spinning dangerously. She blinked hard and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision.<p>

As the world slowly reappeared she saw Kai lying in front of her, eyes closed, but breathing. She reached out and took his hand, lifting herself up on one elbow. Further beyond all four of the guards had been knocked cold, but the impossibly thick metal doors had been opened, leading to an even bigger cavern. At the far end of the space Jinora spotted Zaheer standing before a pile of loosed chains, and in front of him, the young firebender bent down on one knee with his head bowed.

'Master Zaheer, my name is Yanlin. I pledge myself to you in unconditional service.'

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon, in the next chapter….<em>

**_The brakes screeched loudly as Varrick hurtled to a stop in front of Asami. He was wearing what looked like a brand new pair of driving goggles and a bright purple jacket._**

**_'I assume we're heading towards the danger?' he said with a grin, pointing to the smoke._**

**_Asami opened the driver's side door and grabbed Varrick's arm, shoving him sideways. 'Yeah. And I'm driving.'_**


End file.
